Help:How to download Camerapedia's contents/Main namespace
... Super ... Super ... 020 1000mm f8 Reflex Hexanon AR 1073-x 110 110 film 116 film 120 120 film 126 126 LED 126 cartridge 126 film 126 film (roll) 127 127 film 129 film 135 film 220 film 28-135mm f4-4.6 Hexanon AR 3-color camera 35-100mm f2.8 Hexanon Varifocal AR 350D 35mm 35mm equivalent 35mm film 39mm screw lenses 39mm screw mount 3A Film Plate Special Premo 3M 4.5×6 cameras 42mm screw lenses 42mm screw mount 47-100mm f3.5 Hexanon AR-H 4x5 50th Anniversary 58mm f1.2 Hexanon (AR?) 616 film 620 film 645 645 format 6x9 70mm film 828 film A. Adams & Co. AFS AGC AGI AGI (Agilux) AIC APM APS APS film APeM ASA AVO Abelson Scope Works Acall 39mm screw lenses Acall M39 Accessories Accura Accura reflex housing Accura reflex housings Ace Achromat Achromatic lens Acom-1 Acon 35 Acon 35 Model-II Acro Acro Model R Acro Scientific Products Company Acro model R Actina Actinometry Action4 ActionSampler Action Camera Action Tracker Actiplan Adam Adams & Co. Adams & Westlake Adapt-A-Roll 620 Adapter Adapters Adding Images Adlake Camera Adler Adler A Adler B Adler C Adler CII Adler Four Adler III Adler IIII Adler IV Adler Six Adler Six I Adler Six II Adler VI Adobe Adobe Photoshop Adox Adox 300 Adox 500 Adox 66 Adox Golf 63 Adox Golf IIIA Adox Sport Advance Photo System Advanced Photo System Advanced Plus Advantix Aerial camera Aetna Aetna Optix Afga Agfa Agfa Ambi Silette Agfa Ambiflex Agfa Autostar X-126 Agfa Autostar pocket Agfa Billy Agfa Billy-Clack Agfa Billy 0 Agfa Billy Compur Agfa Billy I Agfa Billy Jgetar 8.8 Agfa Billy Record Agfa Billy Record II Agfa Billy Zero Agfa Box Agfa Box 44 Agfa Box 50 Agfa Easy Agfa Flexilette Agfa Futura Agfa Futura Af zoom Agfa Iso-Rapid I Agfa Isoflash-Rapid C Agfa Isoflash-Rapid I Agfa Isola Agfa Isolar Agfa Isolette Agfa Isolette II Agfa Isolette III Agfa Isoly 100 Agfa Karat Agfa Memo Agfa Mini Agfa Optima 6000 pocket sensor Agfa Optima Rapid 250 Agfa PB 20 Agfa PD16 Clipper Agfa Record I Agfa Record II Agfa Snapper Agfa Speedex Agfa Synchro Box Agfa Traveller Agfa Trolix Agfa ePhoto 780 Agfa flashes Agfamatic 100 Agfamatic 1000S pocket sensor Agfamatic 1000 pocket sensor Agfamatic 1008 tele pocket sensor Agfamatic 108 Agfamatic 126 Agfamatic 200 Agfamatic 2000 pocket sensor Agfamatic 2008 pocket sensor Agfamatic 2008 tele pocket sensor Agfamatic 208 Agfamatic 300 Agfamatic 3000 Flash Pocket Agfamatic 3000 pocket sensor Agfamatic 3008 pocket sensor Agfamatic 4000 pocket sensor Agfamatic 4008 pocket sensor Agfamatic 50 Agfamatic 508 pocket sensor Agfamatic 508 sensor Agfamatic 55C Agfamatic 6008 makro pocket sensor Agfamatic 901E motor Agfamatic 901S motor Agfamatic 901 motor Agiflash Agiflash 44 Agiflex Agilux Agilux Agifold Agilux Autoflash super 44 Agimatic Agimatic & Agima Aiglon Aiglon Reflex Aiptek Aires Aires 35 Aires 35 IIIL Aires Penta 35 Aires Radar Eye Aires Viceroy Aires Viscount Airesflex Ajax Ajax, Cady and D'Assas AkArelle AkArette Aka Akabane Akakabe Akita Akizuki Ako Ako Shokai Ako Shōkai Ako folders Akumiflex Al Vista Alas Albert Albert Londe Albumen Alfa Alfa Camera Alfaflex Alfax Alfred Eisenstaedt Alka Box Alliance Allied Impex Alma Baby Ref Alma Four Aloha Alpa Alpa 12 TC Alpa 12 WA Alpa 9d Alpa Reflex 9d Alpenflex Alpha Alpha Photo Alphonse Giroux Alpin Alps Alsaflex Alsaphot Alsaphot Bioflex Alta Alta 35 Altair Altanon Altiflex Altissa Altissa Box Altix Amano 66 Amateur Camera Ambrotype American 4x5in folding American Camera American Home Industries American Optical Co. Ami Ami (4.5×6) Ami (4.5×6 folder) Ami (Tōkyō Shashin Shōkai) Ami (WZFO) Ami 66 Amica Eyelux Amiflex Amigo Amplion Reflex Analog Analog Camera Analogue Anastar Anastigmat Anastigmatic Anaston Ancient Magic Art Tools Andes Four Andreas Feininger Angel Six Angénieux Angénieux 39mm screw lenses Angénieux M39 Annie Leibovitz Anny Anny 35 Anny 44 Ansco Ansco Anscoflex Ansco Buster Brown No. 2A Ansco Cadet Reflex Ansco Clipper Ansco Flash Clipper Ansco Isolette Ansco Lancer Ansco Memar Ansco Memo Ansco No. 3A Folding Buster Brown Ansco No 1A Folding Ansco Panda Ansco Pioneer Ansco Plenax PB20 Ansco Readyset Ansco Rediflex Ansco Shur Flash Ansco Shur Shot Ansco Speedex Ansco Super Memar Ansco Super Regent Ansco Super Speedex Ansco Universal View Camera Anthony Antique Camera Simulator Antoine Hércule Romuald Florence Anytar Aoba Aperture Aperture priority Aplanat Apollo Apollo 120 Apollo II Apollo Semi Apollo Semi II Apollo and Lloyd Apollo and Mikado Apollo plate folder Apparate & Kamerabau Apparatebau und Kamerafabrik Appareil Dubroni No 1 Appareil de Saint-Nicolas Apple Aptika Apus Aquamatic Aquamatic II Arae Arae Kōgaku Aram Aram Six Arax Arca-Swiss 8x10 F-Classic Arca-Swiss F-Classic 4x5 C Arca Swiss Arca Swiss F-Line Arcadia Arco Arco 35 Arco 35 Automat Arco lenses Arette Argentum Argoflex E Argus Argus 127 Argus 21 Argus 40 Argus 75 Argus A Argus A-Four Argus A2B Argus A2F Argus A3 Argus AA Argus AF Argus Argoflex Argus Argoflex E Argus Argoflex EF Argus Argoflex II Argus Argoflex Seventy-Five Argus Autronic 35 Argus Autronic I Argus B Argus C Argus C-twenty Argus C2 Argus C3 Argus C3 Golden Shield Argus C3 MatchMatic Argus C3 colormatic Argus C4 Argus C44 Argus C44R Argus FA Argus Flash Sensor 235x Argus Lady Carefree Argus Match-Matic C3 Argus Model M Argus Super Seventy-Five Argus V-100 Aristostigmat Ars Ars Camera Ars Optical Ars Seiki Arsen Arsenal Arsène Gitzhoven Arthur H Crapsey Arthur Samuel Newman Arti-Six Articles in French Artima Aruba Aruba 35 Aruba 35 I Aruba 35 II As Box As de Trèfle As de trefle Asaflex Asahi Asahi Bussan Asahi Camera Asahi Graph Asahi Gurafu Asahi Kamera Asahi Kōgaku Kōgyō Asahi Optical Co. Asahi Pentax Asahi Seimitsu 35mm stereo Asahi Shashin Kōgyō Asahi Shōten Asahiflex Asanuma Asanuma Shashinki-ten Asanuma Shokai Asanuma Shōkai Asao Tenchido Asao Tenchidō Aspect ratio Asphot Astoria Super Six Astoria Super Six IIIB Astraflex 35 Astro Astro Berlin Astro Berlin 39mm screw lenses Astro Berlin M39 Ataka Atlas 35 Atlas 35 II Atlas Vergne Atmel Atoflex Atom Atom, Atom B Atom Hayatori Shashinki Atom Six Atomflex Atoms Atoms TLR Aubertin Aus Jena Auteuil Auto-Reflex Auto-Reflex P Auto Graflex Auto Keef Auto Keef I Auto Keef II Auto Minolta Auto Press Auto Press Minolta Auto Reflex (no-need-darkroom) Auto Semi First Auto Semi Minolta Auto Tera IIB Auto Terra Auto Terra (I) Auto Terra II Auto Terra IIB Auto Terra IIBS Auto Terra IIL Auto Terra II and Super Auto Terra Super Auto Terra Super L Auto Victor Auto exposure Autocord Autoflex Autoflex (Tokiwa Seiki) Autofocus Autographic Automat Automatic Automatic 1036 Automatic 35R4 Automatic aperture Autopress Autoreflex Autoreflex A Autoreflex A1000 Autoreflex A2 Autoreflex A3 Autoreflex T Autoreflex T2 Autoreflex T3 Autoreflex T3N Autoreflex T4 Autorex Avenon Avigo Aviso Avus Azur B2 BBF BB Kuri BB Semi First BB Semi Rotte BOLCO B & L B Light-Go B Pearlette B W Baby-Max Baby (no-need-darkroom) Baby Balnet Baby Chrome Baby Clover Baby Colon Baby Doris Baby First Baby Flex Baby Germa Baby Hawk Baby Kamera Kenkyūjo Baby Leotax Baby Light Baby Lynx Baby Lyra Baby Lyra Flex Baby Max Baby Minolta Baby Ortho Baby Oso Baby Pearl Baby Pilot Baby Ref Baby Reflex Baby Roll Ref Baby Rolleiflex Baby Rolleiflex (1931) Baby Rolleiflex (1957) Baby Rosen Baby Rosen, Rosen Four and Adler Four Baby Rosen and Rosen Four Baby Semi First Baby Sport Baby Standard Baby Super Flex Baby Superflex Baby Suzuka Baby Uirus Baby Virus Baby Ōso Babyflex Baica Baika Bakelite Bakyna Balcar Balda Balda Baldaxette Balda Baldina Balda Beltica Balda Box Balda CA 35 Balda Juwella Balda Super Baldina Balda Super Pontura Baldalux Baldamatic / Baldamatic I / II Baldax Baldaxette Baldaxette I Baldaxette II Baldessa Baldi Baldi 29 Baldina Baldinette Baldini Baldix Baldixette Ball Bearing Shutter Balm Balm Six Balnet Four Banco Banco Lux Banco Perfect Banco Special Banno Banzaikin Barbie camera Bardin Barlux Barnet Ensign Barnet Ensign Ross Baron Baron-J Baron-R Baron J Baron R Baron Six Baron folders Batteries Bauchet Baudry Bausch & Lomb Bausch & Lomb 39mm screw lenses Bausch & Lomb M39 Bay I Bay II Bb Semi First Beacon Beaumat Beauty Beauty-14 Beauty-16 Beauty 14 Beauty 16 Beauty 35 Super Beauty Camera Beauty Canter Beauty Flex Beauty LM Beauty Lightmatic Beauty Lightomatic Beauty Lightomatic II Beauty Six Beauty Super II Beauty Super L Beautyflex Beck Bedfordflex Beier Beier-Box Beika Beira Beirette Beirette 1939 Beirette SL 100 Belca Belca Beltica Belfoca Bell Bell-14 Bell-16 Bell & Howell Bell & Howell Dial 35 Bell & Howell Electric Eye 127 Bell 14 Bell 16 Bell International Bell Kamra Bell Labs Bellaluxa 1 Bellieni Bellows Belmira Belomo Belplasca Bencini Bencini Comet Bencini Comet III Bencini Comet K 35 & NK 35 Bencini Comet NK 135 Bencini Cometa Bencini Koroll Bencini Relex Bencini Rolet Bender 4x5 View Camera Bender Photographic Benetfink Bentzin Bergheil Berkey Bermpohl Bermpohl Naturfarbenkamera Bernard Berthiot Berthiot 39mm screw lenses Berthiot M39 Bertram Kamera Beseler Bessa Bessa (35mm) Bessa (folders) Bessa 1 Bessa 66 Bessa I Bessa II Bessa III Bessa L Bessa R Bessa R2 Bessa R2A Bessa R2C Bessa R2S Bessa R3A Bessa T Bessaflex TM Bessamatic Bessatsu Camera Best Camera Best Camera (no-need-darkroom) Bewi Bijou Biko-Do Bikodo Bikor-Flex Bikorflex Bikō-Dō Bikōdō Bildsicht Billcliff Billy-Clack Bilomatic CA Bilomatic F Bilora Bilora Bella Bilora Bella 44 Bilora Bilomatic CA Bilora Box Bimat Bing Werke Binoca Binoca binocular camera Binox Bioflex Bioflex (Alsaphot) Bioflex (Tokiwa) Birnbaum Black Beauty Blackbird, fly Blair Blik Blitz Blitz-Box Bloc Metal Bloc Metal 145 Bloc Metal 41 Bloc Metal 45 Bloc Métal Bloc Métal 145 Bloc Métal 41 Bloc Métal 45 Block-Notes Blondy Bobette I Bobox Bokeh Bolca (Chiyoda) Bolex Bolsey Bolsey-Flex Bolsey A Bolsey B Bolsey B2 Bolsey B22 Bolsey B3 Bolsey C Bolsey C22 Bolsey Explorer Bolsey Flex Bolsey Jubilee Bolseyflex Bolta Bolta film Boltavit Boltax Bolty Bonafix Bonita 66 Bonny Four Bonny Six Boots Boots/Bencini Comet 404-X Boots Beirette BL Bosco Bosko Boston Camera Manufacturing Company Boumsell Bower Bower 35 Box 2b Box Sport Box Tengor Box camera Boy Scout Kodak Boyer Boyer Photax Bradac brothers Braun Braun Automatic 300 Braun Gloria Braun Imperial Braun Paxette Reflex Braun Paxina Brenda Starr Cub Reporter Bridge camera Brillant Brilliant finder Briois Britannia No.0 Britannia Works British Ferrotype Briton Bronica Bronica 6×6 focal plane Bronica C Bronica D Bronica EC Bronica EC-TL Bronica ETR Bronica ETRS Bronica ETRSi Bronica Etr Bronica GS-1 Bronica GS1 Bronica RF645 Bronica S Bronica S2 Bronica S2a Bronica SQ Bronica SQ-AM Bronica Z Bronica sq Bronzavia Brooks Brooks-Plaubel Brownie Brownie Starmatic Brownie Target Six-16 Brownie film Brumberger Buccaneer Buckeye Camera Buick Bulb Bulb mode Burke & James Burke & James "Ingento" Studio Camera Burke & James 4x5 Speed Press Busch Busch 4x5 Pressman Busch Pressman 6x9 Busch Pressman Model C Busch Pressman Model D Busch Vademecum Butcher Butcher's Maxim Bülter & Stammer C-mount C.M.F. C/Y mount CCD CCN CDV CH CHY-FB CHY-SB CH strut folder CLE CM-16 CM16 CMF CMOS CMYK CM 16 CPO CR2 battery Cabinet Card Cable release Cadenza Cadet Cady Cal-flex Calm Six Calotype Calumet Calumet CC-400 Calumet rollfilm holder Calypso Calypso / Nikkor II Cam-O Camara 110 Cambo Cambo 45N Cambo model 40 Camel Camel, Comex, Kikuca 35 and Rolex 35 Camel, Comex, Kikuca 35 and Rolex 35 III Camel, Comex 35, Kikuca 35 and Rolex 35 III Camel 35 Camera Camera-Lite Camera "A" Camera "A" and Camera "B" Camera "B" Camera A Camera A and Camera B Camera Art Camera B Camera Blues Camera Club Camera Collection/Information Books Camera Collection/Information Sites Camera Collectors' News Camera Craft Camera Fan Camera Graf Camera Industrie Austria Camera Links Camera Lite Camera Mainichi Camera Museums Camera Shumi Camera Types Camera Works Camera and photography museums Camera and photography shops Camera links Camera lucida Camera museums Camera no Tomo Camera obscura Camera shake Camera system Camera to Cine Camera types Cameraman Camerapedia quality standards Camerette Camflex Camping Candid Camera Supply Canolta Canon Canon (New) Sure Shot/AF35M II/Autoboy 2 Canon 110 ED Canon 1D Mark IV Canon 39mm screw lenses Canon 7 Canon 7d Canon 7s Canon 7sZ Canon A-1 Canon A1 Canon A35F Canon A35 Datelux Canon AE-1 Canon AE-1 Program Canon AE1 Canon AL-1 Canon AT-1 Canon AV-1 Canon Aqua Snappy/AS-6 Canon Canodate E Canon Canonet Canon Canonet 28 Canon Canonet 28 New Canon Canonet Junior Canon Canonet QL17 Canon Canonet QL 17 Canon Canonet QL 17 / QL 19 / QL 25 Canon Canonet QL 17 GIII Canon Canonet QL 28 Canon Datematic Canon Demi Canon Demi EE17 Canon Demi S Canon Dial 35 Canon Digital IXUS 1000 HS Canon Digital IXUS 75 Canon Digital IXUS 850 IS Canon Digital Rebel Canon Digital Rebel XT Canon EF Canon EF-M Canon EF lenses Canon ELPH 2 Canon EOS Canon EOS 1 Canon EOS 10 Canon EOS 100 Canon EOS 1000 Canon EOS 1000D Canon EOS 10D Canon EOS 1Ds mark II Canon EOS 1Ds mark III Canon EOS 20D Canon EOS 300 Canon EOS 3000N Canon EOS 300D Canon EOS 300D Digital Rebel Canon EOS 300V Canon EOS 300X Canon EOS 350D Canon EOS 350D / Digital Rebel XT Canon EOS 350D Digital Rebel XT Canon EOS 400D Canon EOS 400Xti Canon EOS 40D Canon EOS 5 Canon EOS 500D Canon EOS 50D Canon EOS 550D Canon EOS 5D Canon EOS 5D mark II Canon EOS 7D Canon EOS D30 Canon EOS IX Canon EOS Kiss 7 Canon EOS Rebel 2000 Canon EOS Rebel T2 Canon EOS Rebel Ti Canon EOS Rebel XSi Canon EXEE Canon EXEE QL Canon EX Auto Canon Elph Canon Elph 370Z Canon F-1 Canon F1 Canon F1(n) Canon FD 50mm f/1.4 Canon FD 50mm f/1.8 Canon FD mount Canon FP Canon FT Canon FTb Canon FX Canon Flex RM Canon II/III/IV Canon IIIc Canon IX Canon IXUS Canon IXUS AF Canon IXUS AF & FF Canon IXUS FF Canon IXUS II Canon IXUS III Canon IXUS L-1 Canon IXUS M-1 Canon IXUS X-1 Canon IXUS Z50 Canon IXUS Z70 Canon IXUS Z90 Canon IX 7 Canon IX Lite Canon LA 10/20 Canon MC Canon New F-1 Canon P Canon Pellix Canon Photura/Epoca/Autoboy Jet Canon Photura 135 Caption/Epoca 135 Caption/Jet 135 Canon PowerShot A410 Canon PowerShot A470 Canon PowerShot A530 Canon PowerShot A630 Canon PowerShot A70 Canon PowerShot A75 Canon PowerShot A80 Canon PowerShot A85 Canon PowerShot A95 Canon PowerShot G1 Canon PowerShot G2 Canon PowerShot G3 Canon PowerShot G5 Canon PowerShot G6 Canon PowerShot S100 Canon PowerShot S110 Canon PowerShot S1 IS Canon PowerShot S2 IS Canon PowerShot S3 IS Canon PowerShot S410 Canon PowerShot S5 IS Canon PowerShot S60 Canon PowerShot S80 Canon Powershot S90 Canon Powershot SX120 IS Canon RC-760 Canon Snappy Canon Snappy 20 Canon Snappy 50 Canon Snappy EZ/Prima Junior/CB 35 Canon Snappy LX/Prima BF/BF 35 Canon Snappy LXII/Prima BF-8 (Date)/BF 35D Canon Snappy LX Date/Prima BF-7 Date/BF 35 QDN Canon Snappy QT (Date)/Prima BF-80 (Date) Canon Snappy S/Snappy S-30 FF Canon Snappy V/Prima Junior Hi Canon Sprint/Jet (AF35J)/Autoboy LITE Canon Super Sure Shot/AF35ML/Autoboy Super Canon Sure Shot/AF35M/Autoboy Canon Sure Shot/Prima/Autoboy Canon Sure Shot 105 Zoom Date/Prima Super 105 Date/Autoboy Luna 105 Canon Sure Shot 60 Zoom/Prima Zoom Shot/Autoboy Juno Canon Sure Shot 70 Zoom/Prima Zoom 70F/Autoboy Luna 35 Canon Sure Shot 80 Tele/Prima BF Twin/Autoboy BF80 Canon Sure Shot A-1/Prima AS-1/Autoboy D5 Canon Sure Shot AF-10/Prima AF-10 Canon Sure Shot Classic 120/Prima Super 120/Autoboy 120 Canon Sure Shot Del Sol/Prima Sol/Autoboy SE Canon Sure Shot M/Prima Mini/Autoboy F Canon Sure Shot Max (Date)/Prima 5/Autoboy Mini Canon Sure Shot Mega Zoom 105/Prima Zoom 105/Autoboy Zoom 105 Canon Sure Shot Mega Zoom 76/Prima Zoom 76/Autoboy Zoom 76 Canon Sure Shot Owl/Prima AF-7 Canon Sure Shot Owl Date/Prima AF-8 Date Canon Sure Shot Sleek/Prima Mini II/Autoboy F XL Canon Sure Shot Supreme/Top Shot/Autoboy 3 Canon Sure Shot Tele Max/Prima Twin S/Autoboy Mini T (Tele) Canon Sure Shot Z115 Panorama (Caption)/Prima Super 115N (Caption)/Autoboy S XL Canon Sure Shot Z70W (Caption)/Prima Super 28 (Caption) Canon Sure Shot Zoom 85 Date/Prima Zoom 85 Date/Autoboy Luna 85 Canon Sure Shot Zoom Max/Prima Zoom Mini/Autoboy A (Ace) Canon Sure Shot Zoom XL/Prima Zoom F/Autoboy Zoom Super Canon T-50 Canon T-60 Canon T-70 Canon T-80 Canon T-90 Canon T50 Canon TL Canon TLb Canon TX Canon VIT Canon VT Canon Zoom Lens FD 35-70mm 1:4 AF Canon Zoom Lens FD 35-75mm 1:4 AF Canon new F-1 Canon rangefinder Canonet Canonet QL 19 Canonflex Canonflex RM Cap Nord Caplio Captaflex Carl Carl-6 Carl Flex Carl Six Carl Zeiss Carl Zeiss Jena Carl Zeiss Palmos Carlflex Carpentier Carte de Visite Cartridge Hawk-Eye 2A Casca Casio Casio AF-5 Casio QV-10 Casio QV-10A Casio QV-R51 Casio QV10 Casio QV10A Caves Sainte-Marguerite CdS Celas Celtic Center-weighted Center Six Centon Central Photo Supply Centre Six Century Ceres Certex Certex Expo Color Certi Certo Certo Box Certo Dollina Certo Dollina 0 Certo Dollina I Certo Dollina II Certo Dollina III Certo Durata Certo Durata II Certo KB 24 Certo KN 35 Certo Phot Certo SL 100 Certo SL 110 Certo Super Dollina Certo Super Dollina II Certos Entfernungsmesser Chaika Chaika-2 Chaika (electronic flash) Chambre de voyage Champion Champion (Goldstein) Champion (Konishi) Charge-coupled device Charge coupled device Charles Beseler Charles Chevalier Charles Louis Chevalier Charten Cherry Cherry Portable Chest Chest 35 Chic Chicago Ferrotype Co. Chihaya China Chinon Chinon 35EE Chinon 35F-A Chinon AP700S Chinon Auto GL-AF Chinon Auto GLX (Tele Date) Chinon Belami AF Chinon Bellami Chinon Bellami AF Chinon CE-3 Memotron Chinon CE-4 Chinon CE-4s Chinon CS Chinon CX Chinon CX II Chinon IntraFocus 35F-MA Chinon M-1 Chinon Pocket 77 Chinon m1 Chitose Chiyoca Chiyoca and Chiyotax Chiyoda Chiyoda Kogaku Chiyoda Kogaku Kogyo Chiyoda Kogaku Seiko Chiyoda Kōgaku Chiyoda Kōgaku Kōgyō Chiyoda Kōgaku Seikō Chiyoda Shokai Chiyoda Shōkai Chiyota Chiyota Shokai Chiyota Shōkai Chiyotax Chrome Dax Chrome Six Chrome Six I Chrome Six II Chrome Six IIIA Chrome Six IIIB Chrome Six IVA Chrome Six IVB Chrome Six RIIA Chrome Six RIIB Chrome Six VA Chrome Six VB Chronos Chukon Ref Chuo Chuo Seiki Chuyusha Chūyūsha Chūō Chūō Seiki Chūō Shashin-yōhin Cima Cine Vero Ciro Ciroflex Citizen Citizen Optiper Clack Clarus Clarus Model MS-35 Classic 35 Clear shot series: S / S Autofocus / M II / V II Clic Click II Click stops Cliophot Clix-O-Flex Clix De Luxe Clones, Rebadges and Rebrands Closter Clover Clover-Six Clover-Six and Vester-Six Clover Baby Ref Clover Six Clover Vest Clover Vest, Friend and Kooa Clément Coated Coca Cola 35mm camera Cocarette Collex Collimation Colon Color-Heliar SL 75mm f/2.5 Color-flex Colora Colorette Colorsplash Camera Colour temperature Colt 44 Combat Graphic Comet Comet (3×4) Comet 110 Comet 455-X Cometflex Comex Comex (subminiature) Comex 35 Community Discussions Community Discussions/Archive01 Community Portal Comodor 127 CompactFlash Compact camera Compagnie Française de Photographie Compass Complanar Compound Compur Compur-Rapid Concord Condor Condor (35mm) Condor Camera Condor Six Condor folders Congo Congo Camera Conley Conley Folding Kewpie No. 2 Conley Improved Compact Camera Conley Junior Conley Kewpie No. 2 Conley Kewpie No. 3A Conley Model III Conley Model XV Conley Quick Shot Consol Contaflex Contaflex (SLR) Contaflex (TLR) Contaflex 126 Contaflex Alpha Contaflex Beta Contaflex I Contaflex II Contaflex III Contaflex IV Contaflex Prima Contaflex Rapid Contaflex S Contaflex S Automatic Contaflex Super Contaflex Super B Contaflex Super BC Contaflex TLR Contarex Contarex "Bullseye" Contarex I Contax Contax (II-III) Contax (Yashica/Kyocera) Contax 139Q Contax 645 AF Contax D Contax E Contax F Contax FB Contax FBM Contax FM Contax G Contax G1 Contax G1-G2 Contax G2 Contax G lenses Contax I Contax II Contax III Contax IIIa Contax II / III Contax IIa Contax IIa / IIIa Contax RTS Contax RTS-RTS III Contax RTS II Contax RTS III Contax S Contax S2 Contax S2 / S2b Contax T Contax Tix Contax lenses Contax rangefinder Contax rangefinder lenses Contax rangefinder models Contax rangefinder mount Contessa Contessa-Nettel Contessa-Nettel Nettix Contessa-Nettel Stereo Contessa 35 Contina Continental View Continette Convertible lens Convex Convex-Rapid Convex Reflex Conway Conway synchronised Cooke Cooky Cooky 35 Cooky 35 and Robin 35 Copal Copal-MX Copal-MXL Copal-MXV Copal-SV Copenflex Copyrights Coral Cord Cordlef Corfield Corfield 39mm screw lenses Corfield 66 Corfield M39 Corina Corning Cornu Coro Flash Corona Coronet Coronet 020 Coronet B20 Coronet Cadet Coronet Cub Coronet Lux Coronet Luxe Coronet Midget Coronet Popular 12 Coronet Rapide Coronet Rapier Coronet Rex Coronet Twelve-20 Coronet Victor Coronet Viscount Coronet folding Cortina 500 Corvette Cosina Cosina 35 Compact E Cosina AF-35 Cosina CX-1 Cosina CX-2 Cosina CX70 Cosina Hi-Lite Cosina Hi-Lite EC Cosina SW-107 Cosina Voigtländer Cosmic 35 Cosmic Symbol Cosmo Cosmo 35 Cosmo 35, Micronta 35 and Rolex 35 Cosmo Camera Cosmoflex Coupled rangefinder Craftex Cragstan Craigstan Crayola Crite Croma Croma Color 16 Cromofilter Cross processing Crown Crown (6×6) Crown (shutter) Crown Flex Crown Flex and Veri Flex Crown Optical Co. Crown shutter Crown shutters Crownflex Crystal Crystar Crystar 15 Crystar Flex Crystar Six Cub Cuboid Cupido Cupido Stereolette Cyclon Cyclone Cyclone Jr. and Cyclone Sr. Cyclope CygnusX1 Câmara Kodak Instamatic 11 D'Assas D'Assas-Lux D'Assas 3 D200 D700 DHW Fototechnik DL (dual lens) series: DL-270 / DL-500 Wide Date DMC-FZ10 DMC-L1 DOF DR Mode DSLR DX Encoding DX coding Daci Royal Daco Dacora Dacora-Matic 4D Dacora 120 Dacora Digna Dacora Dignette Dacora Electric Super Dignette Dacora I Dacora II Dagor Daguerre Daguerreotyp-Apparat zum Portraitiren Daguerreotype Daguerreotype Process Daichi Daido Daido Semi Daido Six Daido Six and Semi Daiichi Daiichi Kikō Daiichi Kogaku Daiichi Kōgaku Daiichi Kōki Daiichi kiko Daimaru Daimeishi Daimon Daishin Daitoh Daiyū Daiyū Kōgaku Dallmeyer Dallmeyer 39mm screw lenses Dallmeyer Dual Dallmeyer M39 Dallmeyer Snapshot Dalsa Dan Dan-16 Dan 16 Dan 35 Dan 35 I Dan 35 II Dan 35 III Dan 35 IIII Dan 35 IV Dan 35 I and II Dan 35 M Dan Shashin-yōhin Darian Dark Energy Camera Dark slide Darling Darling-16 Darling 16 Darlot Das Atelier des Photographen Dauphin Dauphin/fr David White David White Co. Dax DeJUR De Vry De Vry K-1 De Vry K-1 / QRS 35mm Kamra Deardorff Debrie Sept Decaux Deckel Dehel Delespaul Delta Delta Magazinkamera Demaria-Lapierre Demaria Frères Depth-of-field Depth of field Der Lichtbildkünstler Derby Derby-Lux and Derlux Derby (I) Derby ID key Derby II Derby production codes Derval Detective Le Radieux Detents Detrola Detrola Model E Detrola Model HW Dia Dia Six Dialux Diana Diana Mini Diana Plus Dianette Dianette / Pionette Dianette and Pionette Diaphot Diaphragm Diax Dick Tracy Diffusions Cierpa Digicam Digital Digital Classic Camera Leica M3 Digital SLRs Digital camera Digital film Digital zoom Diopter Dioptre Dirkon Disc film Disk film Disposable camera Dixons Doi Doi Shōten Dolca 35 Dollina Dollina 0 Dollina I Dollina II Dollina III Dollond Dolly (3×4) Dolly Vest Pocket Dorima Six Dorimaflex Doris Doris (3×4) Doris (4.5×6) Doris (original) Doris Camera Doris Six Dorisflex Doryu Doryu 1 Doryu 2-16 Doryu 3 Doryū Dox Dr. Adolf Miethe Dr. Krügener Dr. Krügener Delta 8x10,5 Dr. Lüttke & Arndt Dr. Rodehüser Dreflex Drepy Drepy T85 Dresden Drexler & Nagel Driesvandenelzen1 Droog Droog (Drug) Drug Druh Druopta Druopta Efekta Dry plates Dréflex Drépy Drépy T85 Dufa Dufay Duo Six-20 Duo Six-20 Series II Duovex Duplex 120 Duplex Super 120 Durata Durata II Durax Durst Durst 66 Dycam Dycam Model 1 Dynamatic II Dynax 5000 Dynax 5D Dynax 7D Détective E-P2 E. & H.T. Anthony E. Fischel Jr. E. Krauss E. Suter ELCAN EOS-MD flange EOS 300X EOS Kiss 7 EOS Rebel T2 EP ERAC Mercury EV EXA 1a EXA Ia EXIF EXR EZ-matic Eagle Eagle (Kuribayashi) Eagle plate folder Eagle plate folders Earth Earth Kogaku Earth Kōgaku Easternflex Eastman Detective Camera Eastman Detective camera Eastman Kodak Eastman M.B. Eastman MB Eastman Pinhole Camera Eastman Rotary Shutter Eastman View Camera No. 2-D Eaton Ebner Ebony Echo 8 Echo 8 and Camera-Lite Echo 8 and Camera Lite Echoflex Echt Eder Edinex Edixa Edixa 16 Edixa Prismaflex LTL Edixa Reflex Edixa Tecno Edixa compact 35E Efke Egolette Egorette Ehira Ehira Chrome Six Ehira Six Ehira Six IIIA Ehira Six and Astoria Super Six Ehito Ehito and Ishii Eho Eho-Altissa Eicaflex Eight-20 King Penguin Eiko-Do Eikodo Eikō-Dō Eikōdō Eka Ektanar Ektanon Ektar Ektra Elax Elax II Elbow Elbow Flex Elbow Six Elbowflex Elcan Electric Eye Electronic Eye Elega Elega-35 Elega 35 Elegaflex Eleger Reflex Elektronika Element Elgawa Elgeet Elgé detective camera Elicaflex Elioflex Elite Elizaflex Eljy Eljy-Club Elka Elka (shutter) Elka shutter Elliott Elliotte Elliotte Ace Elliotte plate folders Elmo Elmoflex Elph Elvo Emil Busch Emil Wünsche Emil Wünsche's magazine cameras Emil Wünsche Photo-Jumelle Emil Wünsche Reise-Cameras Emil Wünsche Schüler-Apparat Emil Wünsche Simplex Empire Baby Empire State Camera Endo Endō Enna Enna 39mm screw lenses Enna M39 Ensign Ensign Box 2¼ B Ensign Carbine Ensign Cupid Ensign E29 Ensign Ful-Vue Ensign Ful-Vue Super Ensign Midget Ensign Pocket Twenty Ensign Ranger Ensign Ranger II Ensign Selfix Ensign Selfix 12-20 Ensign Selfix 16-20 Ensign Selfix 20 Ensign Selfix 420 Ensignette Envoy Wide Angle Eos 10 Epochs Epsom Epson Epson R-D1 Epson R-D1s Epson R-D1x Epson RD-1 Erac Merlin Erich Salomon Ermanox Ernemann Ernemann Bob Ernemann Bob 1 Ernemann Bobette I Ernemann Erni Ernemann Erni Stereo Ernemann Heag 00 Ernemann Heag II Ernemann Heag XIV Ernemann Heag XV Ernemann Kino I Ernemann Klapp-Camera Ernemann Liliput Ernemann Liliput Stereo Ernemann Miniatur-Ernoflex Ernemann Rolf I Ernemann Unette Ernemann Velocam Esca Kogaku Esca Kōgaku Esca and Rolly Escaflex Escaflex and Rolly Flex Escaflex and Rollyflex Espio Estafeta Estes AstroCam 110 Etude Eugen Loeber Eumig Eumigetta Eura Euralux 44 Euramatic Euramatic FC Evarax Everset Everset shutter Exa Exa (original) Exa 0 Exa 1a Exa 500 Exa I Exa II Exa IIb Exa Ia Exa Ib Exa Ic Exa Rheinmetall Exa family Exacta Exacta 66 Exakta Exakta 66 Exakta 6×6 (horizontal) Exakta 6×6 (vertical) Exakta RTL 1000 Exakta TL 500 Exakta VX 1000 and VX 500 Exakta Varex Exakta bayonet mount Exakta lenses Exposure Exposure Value Exposure compensation Exposure meter Exposure value Eye-Matic EE 127 Eye 44 Eye Flex Eye Flex A Eye Flex B Eyeflex Eyemax F-stop F80 FAP FD mount FED FED-Zorki FED 1 FED 2 FED 3 FED 4 FED 5 FED 50 FED 6 TTL FED Micron FED NKVD FED S FIL FR FR I FR II FSU Camera FT-1 FT-2 FTL FX-D Quartz FZ-10 Fairchild Falcon Falcon (Bakelite) Falcon (folding) Falcon Flex Falcon Miniature Falcon Minicam Junior Falcon Minicam Senior Falcon Rocket Fama-Flor Faultless Miniature Favorit V Fed Fed-Zorki Fed Boy Stereo Fed Stereo Feinmess Felica Felicetta Felicette Fenix-II Ferrania Ferrania 3M 1014 Ferrania Alfa Ferrania Condor Ferrania Delta Ferrania Euralux 34 Ferrania Ibis 44 Ferrania Ibis 66 Ferrania Lince Ferrania Solaris Ferrania Tanit Ferrotype Fex Fex-Matic Fex-Matic Cube Fex-Matic F Fex 4,5 Fex 4×6.5 cameras Fex Indo Impera Fex Spring Fex Tourist Fex Weber Fex Weber 2c Fex Weber Junior Fex Weber Major Field camera Field of view Film Film Premo No.1 Film Speed Film advance Film or Digital Film plane Film plate Film plates Film sizes and designations Film speed Filmor Filter Filter ring Filter thread Filters FinePix Finepix Finetta Finetta 88 Finetta 99 Finetta IV D First First Center First Etui First Reflex First Roll First Six First Six (postwar) First Speed Pocket First plate folders Firstflex Firstflex 35 Fisher-Price Fisher-Price Digital Camera Fisheye Fisheye lomography camera Fitax Fixed-focus Fixed focus Fixed focusing Fixfocus Flare Flash Flash Fujica AF Date Flash Fujica Date Flash Fujica S Flash Master Flash memory Flash sync Flashbulb Flashbulb Systems Flashbulbs Flashcube Flashcubes Flashgun Flashline Flektogon Flex-O-Cord Flex Six Flex Six and Shinkoflex Flexaret III Flexaret VII Flexaret automat VII Flexo Flexora Flexora II Flexora III Flickr Flika Flipflash Flora-6 Flora (NMK) Flora (rigid) Flora Six Foca Foca Marly Focabell Focal-plane shutter Focal Happy Focal plane Focal plane shutter Focamatic Focasix Focasport Focus-free Focus free Focusfree Focusing Mechanisms Focusing system Fodor Fodor Six Fodorflex Foitzik Folder Foldex 20 Folding Folding Block-System Folding Block System Folding Cyclone Folding Pocket Kodak Folding Scout No. 2 A Folding bed camera Folding camera Folmer & Schwing Formaplex Fotex Foth Foth-Flex Foth-flex Foth Derby Fothflex Foto-Quelle Fotobox Fotobox, Metabox and Junior Fotobox (Goldstein) Fotofex Fotoimpex Fotokor Foton Foton (Instant) Fotonex 10 Fotonex 300 Zoom Fotor Reflex Fototecnica Fototecnica Torino Fotron Four-Thirds Four-Thirds lenses Four Thirds Foveon Fowell Fox Talbot Foxconn Fr/Bioflex(Alsaphot) Fr/Bioflex (Alsaphot) Fr/Dauphin Fr/Yashica-Mat LM Frame counter France Frank Frank A. Brownell Frank Six Franka Franka 125 L Franka Solida Franka Solida Record T Frankarette Franke & Heidecke Franz Kochmann Frederick Scott Archer Fresnel lens Freude Freude Six Friedrich Friend Fritz Kricheldorff Spiegel-Reflex-Klapp-Camera Fuji Fuji 16mm SLR Fuji 39mm screw lenses Fuji 8×11mm SLR Fuji Clear Shot series Fuji DL-15 Fuji DL-20 Fuji DL-200 Fuji DL-50 Fuji DL-500 Wide Date Fuji DL-7 Fuji DL-8 Fuji DL-80 Fuji DL-900 Zoom Date Fuji DS-1P Fuji FZ-5 Fuji Film Fuji FinePix 4900 Fuji FinePix A201 Fuji FinePix A205 Fuji FinePix F10/F11 Fuji FinePix F300EXR Fuji FinePix F31fd Fuji FinePix F401 Fuji FinePix F40fd Fuji FinePix F45fd Fuji FinePix F47fd Fuji FinePix F70EXR Fuji FinePix HS 10 Fuji FinePix S1 Pro Fuji FinePix S2 Pro Fuji FinePix S3 Pro Fuji FinePix S5000 Fuji FinePix S5000 Zoom Fuji FinePix S5100 Zoom Fuji FinePix S6000/S6500fd Fuji FinePix S7000 Fuji FinePix S8000 Fuji FinePix S9000 Fuji FinePix S9500 Fuji FinePix V10 Fuji FinePix Z700 EXR Fuji Finepix S800/S5800 Fuji Flash S2 Fuji G690 Fuji G690BL Fuji GA645 Fuji GF670 Fuji GL690 Fuji GM670 Fuji GS645 Fuji GS645(S)(W) Professional Fuji GS645 Professional series Fuji GSW680III Fuji GSW690II Fuji GSW690III Fuji GW670II Fuji GW670III Fuji GW690II Fuji GW690III Fuji GX645 Fuji GX645AF Fuji GX680 Fuji HD-M Fuji HD-R Fuji Half SLR Fuji Kogaku Fuji Kozet Fuji Kōgaku Fuji M39 Fuji STX-2 Fuji Seimitsu Fuji Shashin Kogyosha Fuji Shashin Kōgyōsha Fuji Super CCD Fuji lenses for Leica and Nikon Fuji lenses for rangefinder cameras Fuji lenses in Leica screw mount Fujica Fujica 16mm SLR Fujica 35EE Fujica 35SE Fujica 35 (folder) Fujica 35 Auto M Fujica 35 Automagic Fujica 8×11mm SLR Fujica AX-3 Fujica AX-5 Fujica AZ-1 Fujica Auto-7 Fujica Compact 35 Fujica Compact S Fujica DL-20 Fujica Flash (Date) Fujica Flash AF (Date) Fujica Flash S Fujica G690 Fujica G690BL Fujica GER Fujica GL690 Fujica GL690 Professional Fujica GM670 Fujica GM670 Professional Fujica GM 670 Professional Fujica GS645 Fujica GSW690 Fujica GW670 Fujica GW680 Fujica GW690 Fujica GW690 Professional Fujica HD-1 Fujica MA1 Fujica ST-605 Fujica ST-705 Fujica ST-705W Fujica ST605 Fujica ST605N Fujica ST705 Fujica ST801 Fujica ST901 Fujica STX-1 Fujica STX-1N Fujica Six Fujica V2 Fujica X lenses Fujica stx-1 Fujicaflex Fujifilm Fujifilm Clear Shot Plus Fujifilm Clear Shot S Fujifilm DL-290 (Discovery 290) Zoom Fujifilm Digital Cameras Fujifilm Endeavor 4000SL Fujifilm FP-14 II Fujifilm FinePix F10/F11 Fujifilm FinePix F30 Fujifilm FinePix F300EXR Fujifilm FinePix F31fd Fujifilm FinePix F40fd/F47fd Fujifilm FinePix F700 Fujifilm FinePix F70EXR Fujifilm FinePix HS 10 Fujifilm FinePix JX280 Fujifilm FinePix S8000fd Fujifilm FinePix XP Fujifilm FinePix Z700 EXR Fujifilm Finepix F700 Fujifilm Fotonex 10 Fujifilm Fotonex 15 Fujifilm Fotonex 265ix Zoom Fujifilm Fotonex 300 Zoom Fujifilm Fotonex 3500ix Zoom Fujifilm Fotonex 4000ix SL Fujifilm Fotonex 400ix Zoom Fujifilm GF670 Fujifilm GX645 Fujifilm GX645AF Fujifilm GX680 Fujifilm Instax 100 Fujifilm Instax 210 Fujifilm Instax Mini 10 Fujifilm Instax Mini 20 Fujifilm Instax Mini 25 Fujifilm Instax Mini 7 Fujifilm Q1 Fujifilm TIARA ZOOM Fujifilm TIARA ix 1010 Fujifilm Tiara Zoom Fujifilm Tiara ix 1010 Fujifilm Zoom 60 Fujifilm nexia 4100ix Z MRC Fujifilm nexia Q1 Fujiko Fujikō Fujimoto Fujipet Fujita Fujita 66 Fujita Kōgaku Kikai Fujita Kōgaku Kōgyō Fujiwara Fujix Fujix DS-1P Fukada Fukada Shokai Fukada Shōkai Fuku Fuku Boeki Fuku Bōeki Fulvueflex Fura 110 XA Fura 110 XA Electro Fuso Fusō Futami Futami Kōki Futami Shōkai Futami Six Futura Futura S Fuyodo Fuyodo Rubies Fuyōdō Fővárosi Finommechanikai Vállalat FFV G.H. Works G.T.S. G. A. Krauss G. Gennert G. Hare G275 GAF GAF 136 XF GAF Anscomatic 726 GAF Memo 35ET GAF Memo 35 EE GAF Memo 35 ET GE GE X5 GOKO Macromax FR 2200 GOMZ GOST GRC GSK-99 GTS Gaf Gaica Gaica II Gakken Gakken Stereo Pinhole Camera Gakkenflex Gakkenflex TLR Gallus Gallus Bakélite Gallus Cady Gallus Derby Gallus Derby-Lux Gallus Stereo-Jumelle Gamma Gamma Optikail Művek Gamma subminiature Gandolfi Gaoersi Gap Gap 3×4 box cameras Gap 6×9 box cameras Gassner and Marx Gaumont Gaumont Block-Notes Gauthier Geiss Geiss-modified Argus C4 Gekkan Camera Gekkan Leica Gelmar Gelmer Gelto Gelto Six Geltoflex Gem-16 Gem 16 Gem Flex Gem Industrial Gemflex Gemmy General General Electric General Imaging Genkosha Genkōsha Genos George Eastman George Raymond Lawrence Georges Paris Gerlach Gerlach box cameras German aerial cameras Germany Gevabox Gevaert Gewirette Gilax Gilbert Ginfax Gino Gino Compact II Gino Compact III Ginrei Girard Girl Scout Kodak Gisèle Freund Gitzhoven Gitzo Gitzo Shutter Gitzo Shutters Gitzo shutter Gitzo shutters Gitzo tripods Glico Glico lighter camera Glico pistol camera Global 35 Globus Globus M Glory Glossary Glunz Glunz & Bülter Gnom Gnome Gnome Pixie Gnome Pixie Flex GoPhoto GoPro Goerz Goerz (Austria) Goerz Anschütz Ango Gogatsu Gojo Gojō Goko Goko HMB-135 Goko Macromax FR 2200 Gokoku Gokoku / Ricohl Gokoku and Ricohl Gold Camera Gold Camera Kōgyō-sho Gold Camera Kōgyōsho Gold plate folders Goldammer Goldeck Golden Ricoh-16 Golden Ricoh 16 Golden Steky Golden Steky and Ricoh 16 Goldi Goldmann Goldmann Klapp-Taschen-Camera Goldmann Universal-Detektiv-Camera Goldstar Goldstein Goldstein Touring Goldstein box cameras Goldy Goldy Fotobox Golf IA Golf IIA Golf IIIA Goltz & Breutmann Gorizont Gossen Gotex Gotex and Poppy Six Gotex and poppy six Goto Goto Kogaku Gotō Goyo Goyo Shokai Goyō Goyō Shōkai Grace Grace Flex Graceflex Graf Graflex Graflex 22 Graflex Century 35 Graflex Ciro 35 Graflex Graphic 35 Graflex Speed Graphic Graflex Stereo Graphic Graflex XL Graflex reflex models Grain Grand Manitou Grand Prix Graphic 35 Electric Graphic View cameras Grass & Worff Grayscale Great Britain Great Wall Great Wall DF Great Wall PF-1 Great Wall SZ-1 Green Green.L Greyscale Grisette Ground glass Ground glass back Guaranteed Reflex Gucki Gucki (3×4) Guess focusing Guest G4000 Guide number Gundlach Gustav Heyde Guzzi H. Roussel HAPO HAPO 45 HDR HNS HP HP PhotoSmart 320 HP PhotoSmart R607 HP Photosmart Digital Camera Hachiyo Hachiyō Haco Haco-44 Haco 35 Haco 44 Hagi Hagimoto Haking Haking 220 EF Haking AF 35 D Haking Grip-C Haking Micro 110 Haking ZM82AE Hakkodo Hakkōdō Half-frame Half-frame format Half frame Half frame format Halina Halina 150 Halina 160 Halina 2000 Halina 260 Halina 300 Halina 3000 Halina 35X Halina 500 Halina 6-4 Halina A1 Halina A I Halina Disc 328 Halina F700 Halina MW 35E Halina Micro 110 Halina Paulette Halina Paulette EE II Halina Paulette Electric Halina Paulette II Halina Pet Halina Powerdrive 90T Halina Prefect Halina Prestige 280S Halina Rolls Halina Roy Halina Simplette Halina Simplette Electric Halina Super-Mini 88 Halina Super 35X Halina Viceroy Halina Vision Halina Vision 110 Mini-Motor Halina Vision 20-20 Halina Vision C XMS Halina ZM80AE-V2 Hallow Halma-44 Halma 44 Halma 6×6 TLR Halma Auto Halma Flex Halmaflex Halmat Hamaphot Hamond Hand camera Haneel Tri-Vision Hanimex Hanimex 35 FX Hanimex 35 HF Motor Hanimex 35 HS Hanimex 35ee Micro Hanimex Amphibian Hanimex Standard 120 Box Hans Porst Hansa Hansa Jupiter Hansa Rollette Ref Hansa Semi Rollette Hapo Hapo 35 Hapo 45 Hapo 66 Hapo 66-E Hapo 66e Happy Hara Hardflex Harmony Harukawa Haruki Hasegawa Hasemiflex Hasselblad Hasselblad 1600 F Hasselblad 500 C/M Hasselblad 500 EL/M Hasselblad H1 Hasselblad H1 645 Hattori Hattori Tokei-ten Hawk-eye No. 2 Hayatori Renshuyo Hayatori Renshūyō Heart Heart Camera Heart Sangyō Heil Heil C Heil Four Heinz Waaske Heliostar Helvetia Hemax Hemax Folding 6x9 Henry H. Reichenbach Hensoldt 39mm screw lenses Hensoldt M39 Herbert George Co. Herbst & Firl Herco Imperial Herlight Hermagis Hermann Bardorf 9x12 Hermann Krone Hermann Wilhelm Vogel Hermo-Box Hewlett-Packard Hexacon Hexanon Hexar Hexar RF Hexar lenses Hexar lenses before 1945 Hideyoshi Highking Camera and Special Camera Hilka Hinode Hinomaruya Hioki Hirakawa Jun Hit Hit-Go Hit-II Hit-type Hit-type cameras Hit II Hit type cameras Hobiflex Hobix Hodo Shashin Hoei Hofmans Hogo Reflex Hokoku Hokuto Holga Holga 120S Holga lens for Canon DSLR 1:8 60mm Hollywood Reflex Homer 16 Homer No.1 Honestflex Honey Hongmei HM-1 Honjo Honjō Honjō Shōkai Honor Honor S1 Honor SL Honor lenses Honor sl Honorflex Hope Hope (4.5×6) Hope and Myracle Hope and myracle Hope plate folder Hope plate folders Horizon Horizont Horseman Horseman Roll Film Holder Hot-shoe Hot shoe Houdou Shashin Houghton Houghton-Butcher Houghton and Ensign Hoya Http://www.rwhirled.com/landlist/landhome.htm Hua Zhong Hubert Nerwin Hugo Meyer Hulda 35 Huldaflex Hunter Hunter 35 Hwa Ni Héard & Mallinjod Hüttig Hōdō Shashin Hōei I-51 ICA IJK IOR IPC ISO IX240 IXUS APS cameras Ibsor Ica Ica Bébé Ica Halloh Ica Ideal Ica Stereolette Icarette Icarex Ichicon Ichicon-35 Ichicon 35 Ichikawa Ichikawaya Ichizuka Idam Idea Idea (metal) Idea (wooden) Idea (wooden, up to 8×10.5cm) Idea A Idea B Idea B and Idea Snap Idea Binocular Idea No.1 Idea Portable Idea Reflex Idea Snap Idea Spring Idea Stereo Idea Telephoto Ideal Ideal, Ideal Reporter Ideal Color 35 Ideal box camera Ideax Ihagee Ihagee Exa Ihagee Exakta Ihagee Venus Ihara Ikoflex Favorit Ikoflex Ia Ikoflex Ic Ikon Ikonette Ikonette 35 Ikonta Ikonta 35 Ikonta 522/24 Ikonta A Ilex Ilford Ilford Advocate Ilford Craftsman Ilford Envoy Ilford Imp Ilford Manual Of Photography Ilford Prentice Ilford Sporti Ilford Sportsman Ilford Sportsman Auto RF Ilford Sportsman C Instant Ilford Sportsmaster Ilford Sprite 127 Ilford Sprite 35 Iloca Iloca Automatic Iloca Electric Iloca Electric/Graphic 35 Electric - 1959 Iloca IIa Iloca Rapid (A) Iloca Rapid B Image Zero Impera Imperial Imperial Cubex IV Imperial Debonair Imperial Delta Imperial Insta-Flash Imperial Instant Load 900 Imperial Mark 27 Imperial Mark XII Flash Imperial Princess Imperial Reflex 620 Duo Lens Imperial Savoy Impossible Indexing a page Indo Indo 110 Indo 110 MX3 Indo 110 film cameras Indo 126 EL Indo 126 M Indo 126 XR Indo Fura Indra Lux Industar Industar-50 Industar-61 L/D Industar 61 Industar I-51 Industria Brasileira Industria Scientifica Ottica Industrias Sinteticas Abril Industrias Sintéticas Abril Ingo Inoca Stereo Inos Inoue Instacora-F2 126 Instamatic Instamatic 104 Instamatic X-15F Instamatic film Instant-return mirror Instant camera Instant film Instax 100 Instax 210 Instax Mini 10 Instax Mini 25 Instax Mini 7 International Innovations Interplan Interstate Iris Irwin Isco Isco 39mm screw lenses Isco M39 Ishibashi Ishii Ishii and Echt Ising Ising Pucky Iskra Iso Iso-Rapid C Iso-Rapid IF Iso-Rapid Ic IsoPak IsoPak C IsoPak Ci Isocaflex Isochromatic Isographe Isographe 6 x 13 - plate Isographe 6x 6 Isomat Rapid Isomat Rapid C It It (Murakami) Itier Itohflex Itō Iwato J. Lancaster & Son J. Lizars J. Lizars Challenge JCII JCPenney 11 JID JML JPEG Jack Cato Jackson Jacques Bolsey Japan Japanese 3x4 and 4x4 pseudo TLR cameras Japanese 3×4 and 4×4 pseudo TLR Japanese 3×4 and 4×4 pseudo TLR cameras Japanese 4.5x6 folders Japanese 4.5×6 folders Japanese aerial camera Japanese aerial cameras Japanese company magazines Japanese distributors Japanese formats Japanese matchbox camera Japanese night camera Japanese prices Jeicy Jeicy Camera Works Jeilin Jelly digital Jem Jem Jr Jenic Jenoptik Jiffy Kodak Series II Jiffy Kodak Six-20 Jilona Joe Mihalyi Joshua Billcliff Jozef Maximilián Petzval Jpeg Jpg Jsolette Jubilette Juka Juni-boy Juniboy Junior Six-16 Junior Special Reflex Junka Jupiter Jupiter-8 Jupiter (Toy Camera) Jupiter (lenses) Juwel Juwel-Klapp-Camera Juwella K.O.L. K.O.L. and Sun lenses in Leica screw mount K.S. Fabrik K. B. Canham KMZ KODAK Six-20 Brownie Junior KOL KOMZ KOO-Tiyoko KSK KS Fabrik KTI-Tiyoko KTI Tiyoko KW K mount lenses Kabine Kadera Kadunder Kadyflex Kafta Kaftanski Kaftax Kaftax MP Kafu Kagiya Kaiser Kaitenkei Kajiro Kajiro Kōgaku Kalart Kalart Press Camera Kalart Synchronized Range Finder Kaleinar-5N Kalimar Kalimar 44 Kalimar AW-10 Kalimar Reflex Kalloflex Kallovex Kamarad II Kambayashi Kamera Mainichi Kamera Werk Dresden Kamerette Kaneki Kanko Kankyu Kankyū Kansai Kōgaku Kanto Kantō Kantō Kōgaku Kapsa Kardon Karl-Heinz Lange Karl Pouva Karoron Karoron RF Karoron RF and Petri RF Kashimura Kashiwa Katei Katsuma Katsuma Kōgaku Katsura Kawakami Kawara Kazenderu Keith Kelly Kely Kemper Kenko Kenko 35 Kenko reflex housing Kenkō Kenneth Grange Kenngott Kenngott Phoenix Kensei Kerio Kerman Kern Kern Bijou Kershaw Kershaw-Soho Kershaw 110 Kershaw 450 Kershaw 630 Kershaw Curlew Kershaw Eight-20 Penguin Kershaw Raven Kershaw Soho Reflex Keystone Keystone Auto-Instant 125X Keystone Everflash Keystone Everflash 1030 Keystone Everflash 20 Keystone Everflash Funshooter 70 Keystone K 1020 SLR Auto-Instant Reflex Kid-Box Kiev Kiev-30 Kiev 10 Kiev 15 Kiev 19 Kiev 19M Kiev 2 Kiev 3 Kiev 35 Kiev 35A Kiev 4 Kiev 4a Kiev 4am Kiev 5 Kiev 6 Kiev 60 Kiev 6C Kiev 80 Kiev 88 Kiev rangefinder Kigawa Kiko Kiko-Do Kiko Flex Kiko Semi Kiko Three Kikodo Kikoflex Kiku-16 Kiku 16 Kikuca Kikuca 35 Kikō-Dō Kikōdō Kimura Kinaflex Kinax Kinax 3D Kinax Baby Kinax Cadet Kinax I Kinax II Kinax III Kinax Junior Kinax Major Kinax folders Kine Exakta King King Shōkai Kinjo Kinjo Shokai Kinjō Kinka Kinka Lucky Kinka Roll Kinka plate folder Kinka plate folders Kinnear Camera Kino Kino-44 Kino 44 Kinsho Kinsho Koki Kinsho Koki Seisakusho Kinshō Kinsi Kintetsu Kintin Klio Klito Kmz Kneb Kobalux Kobalux 39mm screw lenses Kobalux M39 Kobana Kobayashi Kobayashi Seiki Kobayashi Seikō Kochmann Kodak Kodak's international plants Kodak 2 Beau Brownie Kodak 35 Kodak 35 RF Kodak 35 Rangefinder Kodak 35r4 Kodak 39mm screw lenses Kodak 3A Autographic Kodak 66 Kodak AG Kodak Advantix 2000 AUTO Kodak Advantix 4100ix zoom Kodak Advantix C370 Kodak Advantix C400 Kodak Advantix F300 Kodak Advantix F350 Kodak Advantix F600 Kodak Advantix T550 Kodak Advantix T700 Kodak Analyst Kodak Anastigmat Kodak Auto Colorsnap 35 Kodak Autographic Brownie No. 2A Kodak Automatic Kodak Automatic 35/Motormatic 35 Kodak Autosnap Kodak Baby Brownie Kodak Baby Brownie Special Kodak Bantam Kodak Bantam Colorsnap Kodak Bantam RF Kodak Brownie Kodak Brownie 127 Kodak Brownie 44A Kodak Brownie 44A & 44B Kodak Brownie Bull's-Eye Kodak Brownie Bullet Kodak Brownie Bullet II Kodak Brownie Cresta Kodak Brownie Fiesta Kodak Brownie Flash Kodak Brownie Flash 20 Kodak Brownie Flash B Kodak Brownie Flash II Kodak Brownie Flash II, III and IV Kodak Brownie Hawkeye Kodak Brownie Holiday Kodak Brownie II Kodak Brownie Model I Kodak Brownie No. 0 Kodak Brownie Reflex Kodak Brownie Six-20 Kodak Brownie Special six-16 Kodak Brownie Star series Kodak Brownie Starflash Kodak Brownie Starflex Kodak Brownie Starlet Kodak Brownie Starluxe Kodak Brownie Starmatic Kodak Brownie Starmeter Kodak Brownie Starmite Kodak Brownie Super 27 Kodak Brownie Twin 20 Kodak Brownie Vecta Kodak Bullet Kodak Colorburst 100 Kodak Colorburst 250 Kodak Colorsnap 35 Kodak DC120 Zoom Kodak DC50 Zoom Kodak DCS100 Kodak DCS200 Kodak DCS410 Kodak DCS420 Kodak DCS460 Kodak DCS 100 Kodak DCS 200 Kodak DCS 400 series Kodak DCS 410 Kodak DCS 420 Kodak DCS 460 Kodak DCS 460c Kodak Disc 4000 Kodak Duaflex Kodak Duex Kodak Duo Kodak EK2 Kodak EK4 Kodak EK6 Kodak EasyShare C663 Kodak EasyShare CX4300 Kodak EasyShare Z885 Kodak Easyshare Kodak Easyshare CX7525 Kodak Easyshare DX6490 Kodak Ektra Kodak Ektra 1 Kodak Ektralite 500 Kodak Fiesta Kodak Flash Bantam Kodak Folding Brownie Six-20 Kodak Folding Brownie Six-Twenty Kodak Happy Times (Coca-Cola) Camera Kodak Instamatic 100 Kodak Instamatic 104 Kodak Instamatic 133 Camera Kodak Instamatic 154X Kodak Instamatic 155X Kodak Instamatic 255X Kodak Instamatic 25 Camera Kodak Instamatic 304 Kodak Instamatic 32 Kodak Instamatic 36 Kodak Instamatic 400 Kodak Instamatic 44 Kodak Instamatic 50 Kodak Instamatic 500 Kodak Instamatic 56-X Kodak Instamatic 700 Kodak Instamatic 77x Kodak Instamatic 814 Kodak Instamatic M2 Kodak Instamatic Reflex Kodak Instamatic S-10 Kodak Instamatic X-15 Kodak Instamatic X-15F Kodak Instamatic X-30 Kodak Instamatic X-35 Kodak Instamatic X-45 Kodak Jiffy II Kodak Jiffy Six-20 Series II Kodak Junior Kodak Junior 620 Kodak KB Kodak KB18 Kodak KB 10 Kodak Kodamatic 930 Kodak Kodamatic 950 Kodak Lenses Kodak Ltd Kodak Ltd. Kodak M39 Kodak Monitor Kodak No. 00 Cartridge Premo Kodak No. 1 Kodak No. 1A Folding JR. Kodak No. 2A Folding Autographic Brownie Kodak No. 2A Folding Pocket Brownie Kodak No. 2 Flexo Kodak No. 2 Folding Autographic Brownie Kodak No. 2 Hawkette Kodak No. 2 Portrait Brownie Kodak No. 3A Folding Brownie Model A Kodak No. 3 Folding Pocket model F Kodak No. 4 Folding Pocket model B Kodak P850 Kodak P880 Kodak Panoram Kodak Party Time Kodak Pathé Kodak Pocket Automatic Kodak Pocket Instamatic 10 Kodak Pocket Instamatic 300 Kodak Pocket Instamatic 40 Kodak Pocket Instamatic 60 Kodak Pony 828/135 Kodak Recomar 18 Kodak Recomar 33 Kodak Reflex Kodak Reflex II Kodak Regent Kodak Regent II Kodak Retina Automatic I II III Kodak Retina I Kodak Retina IB/IIC/IIIC Kodak Retina IF Kodak Retina II Kodak Retina IIF Kodak Retina IIIS Kodak Retina IIIc Kodak Retina IIa Kodak Retina IIc Kodak Retina Ia Kodak Retina Ib Kodak Retina Reflex Kodak Retina S1, S2 Kodak Retinette Kodak Retinette 1A Kodak Retinette IA Kodak Retinette Ib Kodak Rio-400 Kodak S-Series Kodak S100 Kodak S500AF Kodak Signet 30 Kodak Signet 35 Kodak Signet 40 Kodak Signet 50 Kodak Signet 80 Kodak Six-20 Brownie Kodak Six-20 Brownie, Models C, D, E, and F Kodak Six-20 Brownie Special Kodak Six-20 Flash Brownie Kodak Six-20 Folding Brownie Kodak Six-20 Target Hawk-Eye Kodak Six 20 Kodak Startech Kodak Stereo Kodak Sterling II Kodak Super Six-20 Kodak Tele-Ektra 32 Kodak Tourist Kodak USA Kodak VR35 Kodak Vest Pocket Kodak Vigilant Kodak Vigilant Junior Six-20 Kodak Vigilant Six-20 Kodak Vollenda 620 Kodak box camera Kodak disc 4000 Kodak instamtic 177x Kodak lenses Kodak matchbox Kodak tourist Kodak vest pocket autographic Kodakery Kodapak Kodapak cartridge Kodapak film Koga Gekkan Kogata Camera Kohga Gekkan Kohken Chrome Six Koho Koike Koike Seiki Koilos Kojima Kokka Kokusaku Kolt Komaflex Komaflex-S Komamura Kominar Komsomolets Komura Komura 39mm screw lenses Komura M39 Konan Konan-16 Automat Konan 16 Konan CM-16 Kondo Kongo Press Kongsbak & Cohn Koni-Omega Koni-Omega Rapid M Koni-Omega serial numbers Koni-Omegaflex Koni-Omegaflex M Koni Omega Konica Konica-Minolta KonicaMinolta Konica (I), II and III Konica (I), II and III series Konica 39mm screw lenses Konica AF3 and AF3-D Konica Acom-1 Konica AiBORG Konica Auto-Reflex Konica Auto-Reflex P Konica Auto-Reflex P and Autorex P Konica Auto-Reflex and Autorex Konica Auto S Konica Auto S1.6 Konica Auto S2 Konica Auto S3 Konica Autoreflex Konica Autoreflex A Konica Autoreflex A1000 Konica Autoreflex A2 Konica Autoreflex A3 Konica Autoreflex T Konica Autoreflex T2 Konica Autoreflex T3 Konica Autoreflex T3N Konica Autoreflex T4 Konica Autoreflex TC Konica Autoreflex TC and Acom 1 Konica Autoreflex T and Autoreflex FTA Konica Autorex Konica BM-S100 Konica BM-S 100 Konica Big Mini BM-201 Konica C35 Konica C35AF Konica C35E&L Konica C35FD Konica C35V Konica C35 AF Konica C35 Automatic Konica C35 E&L Konica C35 EF Konica C35 EF3 Konica C35 EFP Konica C35 EF “Pikkari” and C35 EF “N” or “New” Konica C35 Flashmatic Konica C35 MF and C35 MF-D Konica C35 V Konica Digital Revio KD-300Z Konica Domirex Konica EE-Matic Konica EE-Matic Deluxe Konica EE-Matic Deluxe F Konica EFP3 Konica EU-mini Konica Electron Konica F Konica FC-1 Konica FM Konica FP Konica FP-1 Konica FR Konica FS Konica FS-1 Konica FS-W Konica FT-1 Konica FT-1 and FT-1 Pro Half Konica FTA Konica Fr Konica Hexanon ARM 2000mm f/11 Konica Hexar Konica Hexar AF Konica Hexar RF Konica I Konica II Konica IIA Konica III Konica IIIA Konica IIIM Konica Lexio 70 Konica M39 Konica MG and MG-D Konica MR-70 Konica MT-100 Konica MT-7, MT-9 and MT-11 "Multi" Konica Mermaid Konica Minolta Konica Minolta DiMAGE X21 Konica Minolta DiMAGE X21 and X31 Konica Minolta DiMAGE X31 Konica Minolta DiMAGE Xg Konica Minolta DiMAGE Z10 Konica Minolta DiMAGE Z2 Konica Minolta DiMAGE Z6 Konica Minolta Dimage A2 Konica Minolta Dimage A200 Konica Minolta Dynax 5D Konica Minolta Dynax 7D Konica Minolta Maxxum 5D Konica Minolta Maxxum 7D Konica Reflex Hexanon ARM 1000mm f/8 Konica Reflex Hexanon ARM 2000mm f/11 Konica Revio Konica Revio C2 Konica Revio II Konica Revio KD-3300 Konica S Konica SF Konica Sf Konica Single Use Konica Single Use Cameras Konica TC-X Konica Tomato Konica Z-up 110 Konica Z-up 110 Super Konica Z-up 150 (VP) Konica Z-up 70 Super Konica Z-up 70 VP Konica Z-up 80 Konica disc 15 autofocus Konica lenses in Leica screw mount Konica pop Konica pop-10 Konica pop Super Koniflex Koniken Konilette Konirapid Konishi Konishiroku Konishiroku 6×6 SLR Konishiroku GSK-99 Konishiroku Photo Industry Company Konishiroku lenses in Leica screw mount Konishiroku lenses in leica screw mount Konitor Konter Konter Six Kooa Kookie Camera Kopil Korelle Korelle (3×4) Korelle 3x4 Korelle strut-folding cameras Koret Korin Korin Semi Koristka Koritska Korok Koroku Korona Korona (box) Korona View Camera Koshimitsu Kosoku Kosoku-sha Kosoku Kikan Kotani Kowa Kowa 35N Kowa 35n Kowa Kallo 181/281 Kowa Kallo 35 Kowa Kid Kowa Model E Kowa SE Kowa SW Kowa Six Kowa lenses for other cameras Kowa lenses in Leica screw mount Koyo Kraft Krasnogorsk Krasnogorsky Zavod Krauss Krimsoflex Kristall Kristall (KMZ) Kumagai Genji Kumatani Kumatani Genji Kurashikku Kamera Senka Kuri Kuribayashi Kute Kuwata Kwanon Kyabine Kyocera Kyocera Finecam S5 Kyokko Kyokuto Kyokutō Kyoto Seiki Kyowa Kyowa Six Kyurei-Do Kyureido Kyōto Kyōto Seiki Kyōwa Kyūrei-Dō Kyūreidō Käpt'n Blaubär Camera Kōga Gekkan Kōgasō Kōhō Kōryōsha Kōsoku Kōsoku-sha Kōsoku Kikan Kōwadō Kōyō L39 LCD LED LOMO LOMO Actionsampler LOMO Colorsplash Camera LOMO Fisheye Camera LOMO Frogeye Underwater LOMO LC-A LOMO Smena 35 LOMO Smena 8 LOMO Smena 8m LOMO Smena SL LOMO Smena Symbol LOMO Sputnik LSM LTM LV LZOS LaBelle Pal La Belle Pal Laack Labelle Pal Laboratorios Mechanicos M.C. Laboratorios Mecánicos M C Lady carefree Lancaster Landscape format Lanvin Laqon-44 Laqon 44 Large format Lark Lark (6×6) Lark Camera Lark Six Larkflex Laurelflex Lausar Lausar and Baika Lbstone Homepage Draft Le Clic Tuff35 Le Daguerreotype Le Maine Le Patria Le Radieux Le Roi-Soleil Le Rêve Le Rêve Idéal Le Rêve Stereo Leaf Leaf AFi Leaf Aptus Leaf shutter Leatherette Leica Leica 14–50mm Leica 250 Reporter Leica A Leica C Leica C-Lux 1 Leica C1 Leica C11 Leica C2 Leica C3 Leica CL Leica Cl Leica D Vario-Elmarit 14–50mm f/2.8–3.5 Leica Digilux 1 Leica Digilux 2 Leica Digilux 3 Leica Digilux 4.3 Leica I Leica II Leica III Leica IIIF Leica IIIF (and IIIC) Leica III (and IIIA) Leica IIIa Leica IIIb Leica IIIc Leica IIIf Leica IIIg Leica Ic Leica M2 Leica M3 Leica M39 Leica M4 Leica M4-2 Leica M4-P Leica M5 Leica M6 Leica M6J Leica M6 "Classic" Leica M6 TTL Leica M7 Leica M8 Leica M9 Leica MD-2 Leica MP Leica M chronology Leica M lenses Leica M mount Leica Mini Zoom Leica R3 Leica R3 Mot Leica R4 Leica R5 Leica R7 Leica R8 Leica R lenses Leica R mount Leica S2 Leica Standard Leica Thread Mount Leica copy Leica screw lenses Leica screw mount Leica thread mount Leicaflex Leicaflex / Leica R lenses Leicaflex / Leica R mount Leicaflex SL Leicaflex SL2 Leicaflex SL2 Mot Leicaflex SL Mot Leicaflex lenses Leicaflex mount Leidolf Leiket Leinflex Leitax Leitmayr Leitmeyr Leitz Lena Leningrad Lens Lens adapter Lens barrel Lens board Lens coating Lens comparison Lens comparisons Lens design Lens hood Lens mount Lens mounts Lens standard Lens tube extension Lensbabies Lensboard Lenses Lensless Camera Leo Leonar Leonar-Werke Doppel Anastigmat Leotax Leotax 39mm screw lenses Leotax G Leotax M39 Letix Lex Licht Lidex Light Light-Go Light-struck Light-value Light-value system Light (3×4) Light (4x6.5) Light (4×6.5) Light (shutter) Light Super Light Value Light and Exposure Values (LV & EV) Light leaks Light meter Light plate folder Light value Lighting Lightmeters Lightomatic LM Lily Lily (horizontal) Lily (metal) Lily (metal and tropical) Lily (original) Lily (wooden) Lily (wooden, vertical) Lily No.2 Lince Lince 3 Linda Linhof Linhof 6x9 Linhof Color 4x5 Linhof Kardan Linhof Technikardan Linhof Technorama Linhof Technorama 612PC Linhof Technorama 617 Linhof Technorama 617S III Lion Lipca List of companies List of templates Lista Little Nipper Lizars Logitech PhotoMan Logitech Photoman Lomax Lomo Lomo 135 Lomo Alternatives Lomo LC-A Lomo Smena 8m Lomographic ActionSampler Lomographic Colorsplash Camera Lomographic Fisheye Camera Lomographic Frogeye Underwater Lomographic Pop9 Lomographic SuperSampler Lomography Long Hall Technologies Longchamp Look Lord Lord (Tōkyō Kōgaku) Lord 35IIA Lord 4D Lord 4D and 5D Lord 5D Loren Lotus View Camera Louis Ducos du Hauron Louis Jacques Mandé Daguerre Loupe Lovely Loyal Lubitel Lubitel 166B Lubitel 166 Universal Lubitel 2 Lucidograph Lucien Dodin Luck Lucky Ludax Ludwig Lumiclub Lumiclub and Lumière 6×6 Lumiere Lumiere 6x6 Lumiere Elax Lumiere Elax II Lumiere Lumiclub Lumiere Lumirex Lumiere Lumix Lumiflex Luminaflex Luminor Lumireflex Lumirex Lumix Lumix DMC-FX700 Lumière Lumière 6x6 Lumière Elax Lumière Elax II Lumière Lumiclub Lumière Lumix Lumière Scoutbox Lumy Luna Lure Lustre Lustreflex Lutac Lux Box Luxette Luxus-Boy Lynx Lynx Compur Lynx I Lynx II Lynx Roussel Lynx Standard Lynx de Nuit Lyra Lyra (6×9) Lyra 69 Lyra Flex Lyra Flex (prewar) Lyra Six Lyraflex Lyraflex (postwar) Lyravit Lyrax M.P.P. Micro Technical Mark VII M39 M42 MFAP MGA Entertainment MINOLTA AF-DL MINOLTA ZOOM 60 MIOJ MIOM MIR MKS MMZ MOM MOM Fotobox MPP MRS MS-Mode-S MSK MS Optical MS Optical R&D MTL 3 MTL 5 Mackenstein Macro Made in Occupied Japan Magazine camera Magicube Magimatic X50 Magna Magniflex Mailart Main Page Main Page/Draft Main Page/Draft2 Main Page/Old Maine Maine IIc Maine Is Maitani Maitani Yoshihisa Major Maki Maki Shōji Makina Makina 67 Makina 670 Makina I Makina W67 Makinet Six Makinet Super Makinette Makinette 16 Makinette 35 Makinette 35P Makinette 35 P Makinette 67 Malcaflex Mamiya Mamiya/Sekor 1000 DTL Mamiya/Sekor 1000 TL Mamiya/Sekor 2000 DTL Mamiya/Sekor 500 DTL Mamiya/Sekor 500 TL Mamiya/Sekor Auto XTL Mamiya/Sekor CWP Mamiya/Sekor TL/DTL Series Mamiya/Sekor TL/DTL Series:Talk Mamiya/Sekor TL/DTL series MamiyaAuto X1000 Mamiya 1000 DTL Mamiya 1000 TL Mamiya 135 Mamiya 135EF Mamiya 16 Automatic Mamiya 2000 DTL Mamiya 35 Auto Deluxe 2 Mamiya 35 Metra 2 Mamiya 35 Ruby Mamiya 35 Ruby Standard Mamiya 35 Super Deluxe Mamiya 500 DTL Mamiya 500 TL Mamiya 528AL Mamiya 528TL Mamiya 6 Mamiya 645AFD Mamiya 7 Mamiya Auto X-1000 Mamiya Auto X1000 Mamiya C Mamiya C3 Mamiya C33 Mamiya DSX 1000 Mamiya DSX 500 Mamiya Family Mamiya Korvette Mamiya M645 Mamiya MSX 1000 Mamiya MSX 500 Mamiya Magazine 35 Mamiya NC 1000 Mamiya Pistol Mamiya Press Mamiya RB Mamiya RB67 Mamiya RB67 ProS/ Pro SD Mamiya RZ Mamiya RZ/RZ pro II Mamiya RZ67 Mamiya Seiichi Mamiya Six Mamiya Six Accessories Mamiya Six Design Variations Mamiya Six I Mamiya Six II Mamiya Six III Mamiya Six IV Mamiya ZE Mamiya ZE-2 Mamiya ZE-X Mamiya ZM Mananflex Mandel-ette Mandel Photo Postcard Machine Manhattan Optical Co. Manonflex Manonflex and Mananflex Mansfield Skylark Mansfield skylark Manufrance Manufrance Luminor Mario Ref Marioflex Mars Mars 99 Mars Camera Marshal Press Marshall Press Marumi Marusan Maruso Maruso 35 Maruso Camera Maruso Patent Box Maruso Refe Marusō Maruyama Maruzen Mascot Mascot Camera Masmirar Masmy Masmy Kin Masmykin Masnette Masnette plate folder Master Reflex Master Technika 3000 Mastra V35 Masumi Matsuhisa Matsushima Matsushita Matsuzaki Matsuzaki Shashinki-ten Max Berek Maxima Maximar Maxxum 5000 Maxxum 5D Maxxum 7D May Fair May Fair (box) May Fair (folding) Mazda Mazo Mec 16 Mecablitz Mecaflex Mecum Medalist Medion Medium format Megapixel Megor Meguro Meikai Meikai EL Meikai Ref Meiko Meiritto Meiritto, Meisupi and Meikai Meiro Meishi Meispee Meister-Korelle Meister Korelle Meisupi Mejiro Melcon Melcon II Memory Stick Memox Meniscus lens Mentor Mentor Reflex Mentorett Meopta Mercury Mercury Cells Meridian45B Meridian 45A Merkel Merlin Merlin (subminiature) Mess-Baldix MetaBox Metascoflex Meteall Meteor Meteor, Vestkam, Epochs and Beauty 14 Meter Metering system Metering systems Metro-Cam Metropolitan Industries Metz Meyer Meyer 39mm screw lenses Meyer M39 Meyer Megor Mica Automat Michifusa Otagi Mick-A-Matic Mickey 35 Micro-Pet 110 Micro Four-Thirds Micro Four Thirds Microbie Microfilm Camera Microfilm camera Micronta Micronta 35 Microprism Micta Middl Middl 120 Middl 120-A Middl Flex Middle Middle 120 Midg Midget Midori Midori Kind Mighty Mihama Mihama Six Mikado Mikado 120 Mikado Semi Mikado Shōkai Mikami Mikasa-Go Mikono-35 Mikono-6 Mikono Flex Mikonoflex Mikuni Milburn Million Proud Million Proud II Million Shōkai Mima Mimosa Minagawa Mine Mine Six Mine Six IIF Mine Six IIIS Minesix Mini Mini-35 Mini-Instamatic S 30 Mini-Instamatic S 40 Minica Minicord Minicord III Minifex Miniflex Minimax Pocket 110 EE Minimum-Palmos Minimum Idea Minimum Pearl Minion Minion 35 Minion I Minion II Minion III Minolta Minolta-16 Minolta-16 EE Minolta-16 II Minolta-16 MG Minolta-16 MG-S Minolta-16 P Minolta-16 Ps Minolta 110 Zoom SLR Minolta 16 Minolta 16 QT Minolta 16 qt Minolta 24 Rapid Minolta 35 Minolta 39mm screw lenses Minolta 5000 Minolta 600si Minolta 600si Classic Minolta 650si Minolta 7000 Minolta 800 si Minolta 9000 Minolta A Minolta A-2 Minolta A5 Minolta AF-C Minolta AF-DL Minolta AF Zoom 28-80mm 1:3.5(22)-5.6 D Minolta AL Minolta AL-F Minolta ALS Minolta Alpha/Dynax/Maxxum 507si/600si/560si Minolta Alpha/Dynax/Maxxum 507si/600si/650si Minolta Alpha 7000 Minolta Auto Press Minolta Autocord Minolta Autocord I Minolta Autopak 400-X Minolta Autopak 500 Minolta Autopak 550 Minolta Autopak 600-X Minolta Autopak 700 Minolta Autopak 800 Minolta Autopress Minolta Autowide Minolta Baby Flash Minolta Best Minolta CLE Minolta DiMAGE S304 Minolta DiMage 2300 Minolta DiMage 5 Minolta DiMage 7 Minolta Dimage 7 Minolta Dimage V Minolta Dimâge 2300 Minolta Dimâge EX Minolta Dimâge V Minolta Disc-7 Minolta Duofit s Minolta Dynax 303si Minolta Dynax 3L Minolta Dynax 404si Minolta Dynax 5 Minolta Dynax 5000 Minolta Dynax 5000i Minolta Dynax 500si Minolta Dynax 505si Minolta Dynax 505si Super Minolta Dynax 5D Minolta Dynax 600si Minolta Dynax 600si Classic Minolta Dynax 650si Minolta Dynax 7000 Minolta Dynax 7D Minolta Dynax 800si Minolta Dynax 9 Minolta Dynax 9000 Minolta Dynax 9xi Minolta ER Minolta Electro Shot Minolta Flash Meter Minolta Flex Minolta Freedom Escort Minolta Hi-Matic Minolta Hi-Matic 11 Minolta Hi-Matic 7 Minolta Hi-Matic 7s Minolta Hi-Matic 7sII Minolta Hi-Matic 9 Minolta Hi-Matic AF2 Minolta Hi-Matic C Minolta Hi-Matic E Minolta Hi-Matic F Minolta Hi-Matic G Minolta Hi-Matic S2 Minolta Hi-Matic S series Minolta HiMatic Minolta I Minolta Instant Pro Minolta Junior Minolta Junior B.C. Minolta M39 Minolta Marble Minolta Maxxum 5000 Minolta Maxxum 5D Minolta Maxxum 7000 Minolta Maxxum 7D Minolta Memo Minolta Miniflex Minolta Minoltina-P Minolta Minoltina-S Minolta Minoltina AL-S Minolta Pocket Autopak 200 Minolta Pocket Autopak 250 Minolta Pocket Autopak 270 Minolta Pocket Autopak 430Ex Minolta Pocket Autopak 450E Minolta Pocket Autopak 460T Minolta Pocket Autopak 50 Minolta Pocket Autopak 70 Minolta RD-175 Minolta RD-3000 Minolta Riva Zoom 105i Minolta Riva Zoom 140EX Minolta Riva Zoom 70W Minolta Riva Zoom 75w Minolta Rokkor Minolta SR-1 Minolta SR-2 Minolta SR-3 Minolta SR-7 Minolta SR-M Minolta SR-T 101 Minolta SR-T 201 Minolta SR-T Super Minolta SR-T series Minolta SR66 Minolta SRT 100X Minolta SRT 101 Minolta SRT 101b Minolta SRT 102 Minolta SRT 201 Minolta SRT 303 Minolta SRT SUPER Minolta SRT Super Minolta SRT series Minolta SR 101 Minolta SR mount Minolta Semi P Minolta Six Minolta Sky Minolta Sr66 Minolta Srt 101 Minolta Srt 201 Minolta Srt Super Minolta Super A Minolta Uniomat Minolta V Minolta V2 Minolta V3 Minolta V mount Minolta Vectis 100 BF Minolta Vectis 2000 Minolta Vectis 25 Minolta Vectis 30 Minolta Vectis 300 Minolta Vectis 3000 Minolta Vectis 300L Minolta Vectis GX-2 Minolta Vectis GX-4 Minolta Vectis S-1 Minolta Vectis S-100 Minolta Vectis UC Minolta Vectis Weathermatic Zoom Minolta Vest Minolta View Meter 9 Minolta Weathermatic-A Minolta Weathermatic 35 DL Minolta X-1 Minolta X-300 Minolta X-300s Minolta X-370 Minolta X-370n Minolta X-370s Minolta X-700 Minolta XD Minolta XD-11 Minolta XD-5 Minolta XD-7 Minolta XD11 Minolta XD series Minolta XE Minolta XE-1 Minolta XE-5 Minolta XE-7 Minolta XE-b Minolta XEb Minolta XG Minolta XG-1 Minolta XG-2 Minolta XG-7 Minolta XG-A Minolta XG-E Minolta XG-M Minolta XG series Minolta XK Minolta XM Minolta Zoom 60 Minolta ac 301 Courrèges Minolta and Auto Minolta Minolta and auto minolta Minolta bellows Minolta cle Minolta links Minolta plants Minolta sr-T 102 Minolta strut folders Minolta x370 Minoltacord Minoltaflex Minoltaflex (I) Minoltaflex Automat Minoltaflex Automat prototype Minoltaflex Automat prototypes Minoltaflex I Minoltaflex II Minoltaflex III Minoltaflex II and III Minoltaflex automat prototypes Minoltaflex wartime prototype Minoltina-S Minon 35 Minon Six Minori Minoriflex Minox Minox 35 Minox 35 EL Minox 35 GL Minox 35 GT Minox 35 GT-X Minox 35 MB Minox 35 ML Minox 35 PL Minox AX Minox B Minox BL Minox C Minox CLX Minox EC Minox ECX Minox GT-X Minox II Minox III Minox III, IIIs, B, etc. Minox IIIS Minox LX Minox ML 35 Minox MX Minox Riga Minox TLX Mir Mirabox Miranda Miranda D Miranda G Miranda Orion Miranda Sensomat Miranda Sensorex Miranda Sharp Shooter Miranda T Miranda TM Miranda T and TII Mirax Miroflex Mirror lockup Mirror slap Mirroscope Misuzu Misuzu Kogaku Misuzu Kogaku Kogyo Misuzu Kōgaku Misuzu Shokai Misuzu Shōkai Mitsukoshi Miyagawa Miyako Six Miyama Miyamoto Miyazaki Miyazaki Kogaku Miyazaki Kougaku Miyazaki Kōgaku Miyoshi Miyoshi Kogaku Miyoshi Kōgaku Mizuho Mizuho (Kuribayashi) Mizuho Six Mizuho Six I Mizuho Six II Mizuho Six IIB Mizuho Six III Mizuho Six IIIB Mizuho Six Super Mizuho Six Super N Mizuho Six Super T Mizuho Six V Mizuho Six VI Mizuno Mizuno Shashinki-ten Modelar Molby Molforeflex Mollier Molta Moment watch camera Mometta Momikon Monade Flex Monarch Monarch (Sone) Mondika Monococ Monorail bellows camera Monorail camera Monorail view camera Monroe Montanus Montanus Kamerafabrik Montanus Montana Montauk Monte-35 Monte35 Monte 35 Montgomery Ward Montiflex Mori Morita Morrisflex Moskva Moskva-2 Moskva-4 Moskva-5 Moskva 5 Moskwa Mosquito I Mosquito II Motoca Motoca 35 Motodori Motoka Six Mount Six Mudan Mukui Mulber Mulber (3×4) Mulber Six Mulber semi Muley Mulix MultiMediaCard Multiblitz Multicoated Multiple exposure Mundus Mundus 16 Mundus Color Mundus Color 60 Mundus Color 65 Murakami Muraue Murer Murer & Duroni Musashi Musashino Musashino and Wista Muse Six Mycro Mycro-sha Mycro Camera Mycroflex Mykey-4 Myracle Myracle and Hope N.M.K. N.S.K. N2020 NIKON L135AF NIKON ZOOM 70W NKK NKS NMK NSK Nagaoka Nagata Nagel Nagel No. 18 Nagel No. 33 Nagel Pupille Nagel Ranca Nagel Triumph Nagel Vollenda Naiku Nakamura Nakayama Namurois Napoleon Narciss Narimasu Narimasu Kōki National National, Ugein and Ruvinal National (4×6.5) National Instrument Corp. National Instruments Corp. National Six National and Ugein Nauticam Neat Lily Neat Reflex Neat Reflex and Idea Reflex Nebro Nebro (Argentina) Need Need plate folder Need source Nefotaf Negra Neidig Neiko Neithold Neoca Neoca 2S Neoca 2s Neoca 35 (folder) Neoca 35 IV S Nescon Nescon 35 Nescon 35 II Nettar Nettar 517/16 - Prontor SV Nettax Nettax (35mm) Nettax (6×6) Nettel Neugold Neuheil Neumann & Heilemann Neure Six Neutral Density filter Neville Brown & Company Ltd New Argus New Gold New Iris New Lily New Olympic New Olympic C New Olympic II New Rocket New Semi Condor New Semi Renky New Taiwan New Vest Newman & Guardia Nicca Nicca III-L Nice Nichi-Doku Nichidoku Nichiei Nichizui Nickelodeon PhotoBlaster Nicéphore Niépce Niezoldi & Kramer Niezoldi & Krämer Nifca-Dox Nifca Dox Nifca Klapp Nifca Sport Nifca and Molta plate folders Nifca and molta plate folders Nifcadox Nifcaklapp Nifcalette Nifcarette Nifcasport Nihon Nihon 16-miri Shashin Kōgyō Nihon Camera Nihon Koki Nihon Kosokki Nihon Kōki Nihon Kōsokki Nihon Seiki Nihon Seimitsu Kōgyō Nihon Shashin Nihon Shashin Kōgaku Kōgyōsha Nihon Shashin Kōgyō Nihon Shashin Kōgyō Tsūshin Nihon Shokai Nihon Shōkai Niida Niishin Riken Nikkenflex Nikkobaby Nikkor Nikkorex Nikkorex 35 Nikkorex F Nikkorex Zoom 35 Niklas Nikoflex Nikoh Nikomat/Nikkormat FT-2 Nikomat/Nikkormat FT3 Nikomat/Nikkormat FTN Nikon Nikon 1 Nikon 16 Nikon 28Ti Nikon 35Ti Nikon 35 Ti Nikon 39mm screw lenses Nikon AF/Fun•Touch series Nikon AF200/Fun•Touch 2 Nikon AF220/Fun•Touch 4 Nikon AF230/Fun•Touch 5 Nikon AF240SV/Fun•Touch 6 Nikon AF240SV/Fun•Touch 6 (QD) Nikon AF250SV (QD) Nikon AF3/AD3/One•Touch Nikon AF600/Lite•Touch/MiniTouch (QD) Nikon AW35/Sport•Touch (QD) Nikon Coolpix Nikon Coolpix 3100 Nikon Coolpix 4100 Nikon Coolpix 4500 Nikon Coolpix 5000 Nikon Coolpix 5200 Nikon Coolpix 5700 Nikon Coolpix 7900 Nikon Coolpix 8700 Nikon Coolpix 8800 Nikon Coolpix 885 Nikon Coolpix 950 Nikon Coolpix 990 Nikon Coolpix 995 Nikon Coolpix P3 Nikon Coolpix P3 & P4 Nikon Coolpix P4 Nikon Coolpix S1 Nikon Coolpix SQ Nikon D1 Nikon D100 Nikon D1H Nikon D1X Nikon D2 Nikon D200 Nikon D2H Nikon D2H/D2X Nikon D2X Nikon D3 Nikon D300 Nikon D3s Nikon D3x Nikon D40 Nikon D40x Nikon D50 Nikon D5000 Nikon D60 Nikon D70 Nikon D700 Nikon D70s Nikon D80 Nikon D90 Nikon E2 Nikon E2/E3 Nikon E2N Nikon E2Ns Nikon E2s Nikon E3 Nikon E3s Nikon EF/Nice•Touch series Nikon EF300/Nice•Touch 4 Nikon EM Nikon F Nikon F100 Nikon F2 Nikon F2A Nikon F3 Nikon F301 Nikon F4 Nikon F5 Nikon F501 Nikon F6 Nikon F65 Nikon FA Nikon FE Nikon FE2 Nikon FG Nikon FG20 Nikon FM Nikon FM10 Nikon FM2 Nikon FM2N Nikon FM2n Nikon FM3A Nikon FM3a Nikon I Nikon L135AF Nikon L35AF/AD Nikon L35AF2/L35AD2/One•Touch Nikon L35AWAF/L35AWAD/Action•Touch Nikon L35TWAF/L35TWAD/Tele•Touch Nikon L series Nikon Lite•Touch Zoom 140ED (QD) Nikon Lite•Touch Zoom 140 ED Nikon Lite•Touch Zoom 140 ED (QD) Nikon Lite•Touch Zoom 140 ED AF Nikon Lite•Touch Zoom 150ED Nikon Lite•Touch Zoom 70W Nikon Lite•Touch Zoom 70WS Nikon Lite•Touch Zoom 70W (QD) Nikon M Nikon M39 Nikon N2000 (F301) Nikon N2020 Nikon N80 (F80) Nikon N90S Nikon N90s Nikon Nuvis 75 Nikon Nuvis S Nikon Nuvis S 2000 Nikon Nuvis V Nikon One•Touch Zoom 90 (QD) Nikon One•Touch series Nikon Pronea 600i Nikon Pronea 6i Nikon Pronea S Nikon RF2/RD2/One•Touch 100 Nikon RF mount Nikon S Nikon S2 Nikon S3 Nikon S3M Nikon S3 2000 Nikon S4 Nikon SP Nikon SP 2005 Nikon TW/Tele•Touch/Zoom•Touch series Nikon W35/One•Touch 200 (QD) Nikon Zoom/Lite•Touch Zoom/One•Touch Zoom series Nikon Zoom 300/Lite•Touch Zoom (QD) Nikon rangefinder Nikon rangefinder lenses Nikon rangefinder models Nikonos II Nikonos V Nimslo Nipol Nippol Nippon Nippon (35mm) Nippon (4.5×6) Nippon Camera Nippon Kogaku Nippon Koki Nippon Kosokki Nippon Kōgaku Nippon Kōgaku lenses before 1945 Nippon Kōki Nippon Kōsokki Nishida Nishida lenses Nishida shutters Nishika Nishika 3-D N8000 Nissan Nissan Kōgaku Nissei Nisshin Shōkō Nisshindo Nisshindō Nitto Nitto Kogaku Nitto Seiko Nitto Shashin Yohin Nittoh Nittō Nittō Kōgaku Nittō Seikō Nittō Shashin Kōgaku Kōgyōsha Nittō Shashin Yōhin Nixette Nixon Nizo Niépce No-need-darkroom No.1 Folding Pocket Kodak Model C No. 00 Cartridge Premo No. 1A Autographic Kodak Jr. No. 1A Autographic Kodak Special No. 1A Autographic Kodak Special (rangefinder variant) No. 1A Pocket Kodak No. 1A Speed Kodak No. 1 Seneca Jr. No. 2A Brownie camera No. 2 Bulls-Eye No. 2 Stereo Brownie Camera No. 2 Stereo Kodak No. 3A Autographic Kodak Junior No. 3A Folding Pocket Kodak No. 3 Autographic Kodak Special Model A No. 3 B Folding Hawk-Eye No. 3 Bulls-Eye No. 3 Folding Pocket Kodak Model F No. 4 Folding Pocket Kodak Model B No. 4 Screen Focus Kodak Noble Noblex Noise Noise reduction Nokia Noktor Nomad 127 Noman Flex Nomura Non Hg devices Noon Noon 45j Noon Panoramic Pinhole Camera Norca Norca A Norca B Norca C Norca Cmt Norca IIIA Norca III A Norca Pin-Up Nordina Norisan Apparatebau Norita Norita 66 Norlin Northter Norton Novi-Phot Novoflex Nuire Six Nymphe Nōman Flex OEM OM OM-1 OM-1n OM-2 OM-2S OM-2SP OM-2n OM-3 OM-3T OM-3Ti OM-4 OM-4T OM-4Ti OM PenEE OPL OPL Focamatic OPL Focasport OTF Obergassner Ocular Oehler Infra Off-centre ball head Official Cub Scout Camera Official Girl Scout Ofuna Ofuna Six Ofunaflex Ogasawara Ogikon 35E Ohashi Ohca Ohka Okaco Okada Okada Kogaku Okada Kōgaku Okada and Daiichi Okada and daiichi Okako Okamoto Okano Okari Okaya Oki Oko Semi Oko Six Oko folders Olbia Olbia pseudo TLR Old Delft Old Delft 39mm screw lenses Old Delft M39 Olymatic IA Olympia Auto-Set I/II Olympic Olympic (Goldstein) Olympic (disambig) Olympic A Olympic B Olympic C Olympic Camera Olympic Four Olympic Junior Olympus Olympus (Infinity) AZ Olympus (Infinity) AZ300 Superzoom Olympus 35 Olympus 35-S Olympus 35-S II Olympus 35UC Olympus 35 DC Olympus 35 EC Olympus 35 EC/ECR/EC2 Olympus 35 LC Olympus 35 LE Olympus 35 RC Olympus 35 RD Olympus 35 SP Olympus 39mm screw lenses Olympus AF Olympus AF-1 Olympus AF-10 Olympus AF-10 Mini Olympus AF-10 Super Olympus AF-10 Twin Olympus AF-10 XB Olympus AF-1 Mini Olympus AF-1 Super Olympus AF-1 Twin Olympus AFL Quick Flash AFL-S & AFL-T Olympus AM-100 Olympus AZ-110 Super Zoom/OZM 110 Zoom (QD) Olympus AZ-110 Superzoom Olympus AZ-1 Zoom, AZ-1 Zoom QD Olympus AZ-1 Zoom (QD) Olympus AZ-210 Super Zoom/Infinity Zoom 210/IZM 210 (QD) Olympus AZ-220 Wide zoom Olympus AZ-230 Superzoom Olympus AZ-230 Superzoom/Infinity Zoom 230/IZM 230 Olympus AZ-300 Super Zoom/Infinity Zoom 300/IZM300 Olympus AZ-300 Superzoom/Infinity Zoom 300/IZM300 Olympus AZ-330 Super Zoom/Infinity Zoom 330/IZM330 (QD) Olympus Accura/Superzoom Olympus Accura/Superzoom 700BF Olympus Ace Olympus Ace-E Olympus Auto Olympus Auto Eye Olympus C-1400XL Olympus C-160 Olympus C-2000 Zoom Olympus C-220 Zoom Olympus C-2500 L Olympus C-3000 Zoom Olympus C-3020 Zoom Olympus C-4000 Zoom Olympus C-60 Zoom Olympus C-7000 Zoom Olympus C-700 Ultra Zoom Olympus C-7070 WideZoom Olympus C-725 Ultra Zoom Olympus Centurion Olympus Chrome Six Olympus Chrome Six I Olympus Chrome Six II Olympus Chrome Six IIIA Olympus Chrome Six IIIB Olympus Chrome Six IVA Olympus Chrome Six IVB Olympus Chrome Six RIIA Olympus Chrome Six RIIB Olympus Chrome Six VA Olympus Chrome Six VB Olympus D-380 Olympus D-590z Olympus D-600L Olympus D-620L / C-1400XL Olympus E-1 Olympus E-10 Olympus E-20 Olympus E-3 Olympus E-30 Olympus E-300 (EVOLT E-300) Olympus E-330 (EVOLT E-330) Olympus E-400 Olympus E-410 Olympus E-420 Olympus E-5 Olympus E-500 (EVOLT E-500) Olympus E-510 Olympus E-520 Olympus E-620 Olympus E1 Olympus Epic Olympus Eye 44 Olympus Eye Flex Olympus Eye Flex A Olympus Eye Flex B Olympus Eyeflex Olympus FTL Olympus Flex Olympus Flex A2.8 Olympus Flex A3.5 Olympus Flex A3.5 II Olympus Flex A 2.8 Olympus Flex BI Olympus Flex BII Olympus Flex I Olympus Ftl Olympus IS Olympus IS-1000 Olympus IS series Olympus Infinity AZ Super Zoom/IZM Olympus Infinity SuperZoom 330 Olympus LT-1 Olympus LT Zoom 105 Olympus LT series Olympus M-1 Olympus M1 Olympus M39 Olympus Newpic AF 200 Olympus Newpic XB AF Olympus Newpic Zoom 600 Olympus Newpic Zoom 90 Olympus OM Olympus OM-1 Olympus OM-1/2/3/4 Olympus OM-10 Olympus OM-10/20/30/40 Olympus OM-101 Olympus OM-101 / OM-88 Olympus OM-10 Quartz Olympus OM-1MD Olympus OM-1n Olympus OM-2 Olympus OM-20 Olympus OM-2000 Olympus OM-20 / OM-G Olympus OM-2S Olympus OM-2SP Olympus OM-2SP / OM-2S Olympus OM-2n Olympus OM-3 Olympus OM-30 Olympus OM-30 / OM-F Olympus OM-3T Olympus OM-3Ti Olympus OM-3Ti / OM-3T Olympus OM-4 Olympus OM-40 Olympus OM-40 / OM-PC Olympus OM-4T Olympus OM-4T / OM-4Ti Olympus OM-4Ti Olympus OM-4Ti / OM-4T Olympus OM-707 Olympus OM-707 / OM-77 Olympus OM-77 Olympus OM-88 Olympus OM-F Olympus OM-G Olympus OM-PC Olympus OM-X Olympus OM1n Olympus OM2 Olympus OM2000 Olympus OM2n Olympus OM System Olympus OM accessories Olympus OM lenses Olympus OM system Olympus Om-1 Olympus Om-10 Olympus Om-2 Olympus Om-20 Olympus Om-3 Olympus Om-30 Olympus Om-4 Olympus Om-40 Olympus Om-f Olympus Om-g Olympus Om-pc Olympus Pen Olympus Pen E-P1 Olympus Pen E-P2 Olympus Pen E-PL1 Olympus Pen EE Olympus Pen F Olympus Pen FT Olympus Pen FV Olympus Pen F accessories Olympus Pen F lenses Olympus Pen PT-EP01 Olympus Quickmatic Olympus RC Olympus S Olympus SP Olympus SP-565UZ Olympus Semi Olympus Semi II Olympus Six Olympus Six I Olympus Six II Olympus Standard Olympus Stylus Olympus Stylus 300 Digital Olympus Stylus 410 Olympus Stylus Epic (mju) II & III Zoom Olympus Stylus Epic (mju) I & II Olympus Stylus µ 410 Olympus Trio Panorama 2 Olympus Trip Olympus Trip (autofocus) Olympus Trip 100 Olympus Trip 201 Olympus Trip 35 Olympus Trip AF Olympus Trip AF-31 Olympus Trip AF MD Olympus Trip AF Mini Olympus Trip AF Super Olympus Trip Fixed Focus Olympus Trip Junior Olympus Trip MD2 Olympus Trip Panorama Olympus Trip XB-40 AF Olympus Trip XB3 Olympus Trip XB401 Olympus Trip XB40 AF Olympus Trip XB41 AF Olympus Wide Olympus XA Olympus XA1 Olympus XA2 Olympus XA3 Olympus XA4 Olympus folder Olympus folders Olympus i Zoom 75 Olympus mju Olympus mju 300 Olympus mju II Olympus mju III 150 Olympus mju III 80 Olympus mju II ZOOM 115 Olympus mju II ZOOM 80 Olympus mju Stylus Epic Olympus mju ZOOM 105 Olympus mju ZOOM 70 Olympus mju ZOOM WIDE 80 Olympus stylus µ 410 Olympus µ Olympus µ720 SW Olympus µ 300 Olympus µ 410 Olympus µ 410D Olympus µ 720 SW Olympus µ mju:-V METAL Olympusflex Olympusflex A Olympusflex B Omega Omega 120 Omega View Omega View 45D Omiya Omnivision Omori Onito Onoon Ontbloc Ontoflex Ontoscope Ontoscope 3D Ontoscope 3d Opema Oplen Junior Oplenflex Optax Optical axis Optical bench camera Optical glass Optika Optima Optima 5000 pocket sensor Optima Flash Sensor Optima Sensor Optima Sensor 1035 Optima Sensor 1535 Optima Sensor 200 Optima Sensor 335 Optima Sensor 500 Optima Sensor 535 Optima Sensor Camera Optior Optiper Optochrom Optochrome Optor Opulen Junior Opurīna Orchid Orient Orient folder Oriental Orientation sensor Oriflex Original Rolleiflex 6x6 Orion Orion (6×6) Orion 66 Orion Camera Orion Coupler Orion EE Orion Rio Orion Six Orion adapters Orionflex Orionwerk Orizont Orizont Amator Orizont Optim-A Orthochromatic Ortochromatic Orwo Osaka Shashinki Shokai Osawa Osawa Shokai Oscar Six Oscar Six and Renown Six Osiroflex Oskar Barnack Ostenflex Otagi Otagi Michifusa Other Technical Considerations Otowa Ouyama Ouyama 2000H Owla Owla Stereo P-Sharan SQ-35 PA PB20 PB 20 PMC PORST pocketpak 2001 PX PX625 PX625 cameras PX625 exposure meters PX shop PZO Pacific Pack-Matic Paff-Reflex Pages to be deleted Pajta's Pal Jr Pal Jr (box) Palma Palma Brilliant and Rosko Brilliant Palma plate folders Palmer Palmos Pam 39mm screw lenses Pam M39 Pan-focus Panasonic Panasonic C-625AF Super Mini Panasonic DMC-FX01 Panasonic DMC-FZ10 Panasonic DMC-FZ20 Panasonic DMC-FZ30 Panasonic DMC-FZ5 Panasonic DMC-FZ50 Panasonic DMC-FZ7 Panasonic DMC-L1 Panasonic DMC-LX1 Panasonic DMC-LX2 Panasonic DMC-LX5 Panasonic LC-1 Panasonic Lumix DMC-FS62 Panasonic Lumix DMC-FX700 Panasonic Lumix DMC-FX8 Panasonic Lumix DMC-G1 Panasonic Lumix DMC-G2/DMC-GH2 Panasonic Lumix DMC-GF1 Panasonic Lumix DMC-L1 Panasonic Lumix TZ5 Panchromatic Panfocus Panon Panorama camera Panta Parallax Parallax error Pari-Fex Parkur Parvola Passport camera Patent Etui Paul Rudolph Pax Pax Jr Pax Junior Paxette Paxette electromatic Paxina Peace Peace Baby Flex Peace Small Lef Peace and Micky Peacock Pearl Pearl (4.5X6) Pearl (4.5x6) Pearl (4.5×6) Pearl (4.5×6 folders) Pearl (6×9 and larger) Pearl (6×9 self-erecting) Pearl (I), II and III Pearl (for plates and rollfilm) Pearl I Pearl II Pearl IIB Pearl III Pearl IIIL Pearl IIIMX Pearl IV Pearl Kodak Pearl No.2 Pearl RS Pearl River Pearlette Pearlette B Peek-a-Boo Peerflekta Peggy Pellicle Pen F Pen FT Pen FV Penn (35mm) Pentacon Pentacon 6 Pentacon 6 mount Pentacon E Pentacon F Pentacon FB Pentacon FBM Pentacon FM Pentacon K 16 Pentacon Six Pentacon Six mount Pentaprism Pentax Pentax (Honeywell) H3/H3v Pentax (Honeywell) SP1000 Pentax (original) Pentax *ist D Pentax *ist DS Pentax 110 mount Pentax 39mm screw lenses Pentax 645 Pentax 645N Pentax 67 Pentax 6x7 Pentax 6×7 Pentax Auto 110 Pentax ES Pentax ES II Pentax Espio/IQZoom 140(V)(M) (Date) Pentax Espio/IQZoom 145M (Super) (Date) Pentax Espio/IQZoom 170SL Pentax Espio/IQZoom 928 Pentax Espio 105 G/IQZoom 105(S)(Super)(W) Pentax Espio 115(M)/IQZoom 115(V) Pentax Espio 115M Pentax Espio 115M/IQZoom 115 Pentax Espio 738(G)(S) Pentax Espio 928 Pentax Espio IQZoom Pentax Espio Mini/UC-1 Pentax K1000 Pentax K100D Pentax K10D Pentax K2 Pentax K2DMD Pentax KM Pentax KX Pentax LX Pentax LX Gold Pentax M39 Pentax ME Pentax ME-F Pentax ME F Pentax ME Super Pentax MF-1 Pentax MG Pentax MV Pentax MV1 Pentax MX Pentax MZ-5/ZX-5 Pentax MZ-S Pentax Optio 33L Pentax Optio 750z Pentax P30 Pentax P30/P3 Pentax P30n Pentax P30n/P3n/P30t Pentax P50 Pentax P50/P5 Pentax PC Pentax PC-303 Pentax PC-5000 Pentax PC-50 (Date) Pentax PC-550 Pentax PC35AF Pentax Pino Pentax SF7/SF10 Pentax SFX (SF1) Pentax SP Pentax SPF Pentax Sport Pentax Spotmatic Pentax Spotmatic F Pentax Z-1/PZ-1 Pentax Z-10/PZ-10 Pentax Z-70/PZ-70 Pentax Zoom 105 Super Pentax Zoom 60 Pentax efina Pentax efina T Pentax k20d Penti Pentona Perfect Perfekt Perfekta Perfekta (Bakelite) Perfekta (TLR) Perfex Perforetta Periflex Periflex 2 Periflex I Periflex II Periscopic lens Periskop Perka Perken Son & Rayment Perkeo II Perla Perle Perlux Pet Petal Peter Petit Petri Petri (Semi) Petri 2.8 Color Corrected Super Petri 7s Petri 7s II Petri Color 35 Petri Compact E Petri Computor 35 Petri Computor II Petri E.Bn Petri ES Auto Petri RF Petri Racer Petri Super Petty Petzval lens Phase One 645 DF Phase One P30 Phase one Phenix Phenix JG50 Philips Philips Box Flash Pho-Tak Phosto Phot-Office Photake Photavit Photax Photina Photina Reflex Photo-Box Photo-Magic Photo-Miami Photo-Times Photo Art Photo Box Photo Deluxe Reflex Photo News Photo News Sha Photo Pack Matic Photo Porst Photo Times Photographer Photographica Photography Photography (Japanese magazine) Photokina Photomagic Photoman Special Reflex Photometer Photopia Photoplastic Photoplastik Photosphere Photosphère Piccolette Picny Picny 35 Picny 35 and Royal 35 Picny B Picolette Pierrat Pierrat Dreflex Pierrat Drepy Pierrat Drepy T85 Pierrat Dréflex Pierrat Drépy Pierrat Drépy T85 Pigeon 35 Pigeon 35 V Pigeon Six Pigeonflex Pignons Pignons Alpa Pilot Pilot 6 Pilot Ref Pilot Reflex Pilot Six Pilot Super Pilott Pilott Ref Pingo Pinhole camera Pioneer Pioneer (folder) Pioneer Camera Pioneer folder Pionette Pionyr Piotar 4.5cm f/1.9 for Leica Pisco Pixco Pixel Pladon Planar Planet Planet Special Six Planovista Plascaflex Plascaflex PS 35 Plascaflex V 45 Plasmat Plastoscop Plate Sizes Plate Tenax Plaubel Plaubel 67 Plaubel Makina Plaubel Makina 67 Plaubel Makina 670 Plaubel Makina W67 Plaubel Makinette Plaubel Makinette 16 Plaubel Makinette 67 Plaubel Roll-Op Plaubel Roll Op Plaubel Rollop Plavic Plavicos Plawa Please Six Plum Plusflex 35 Pluto Pluto Six Pocket 110 X Pocket Instamatic Pocket Kodak No. 1 series II Pocket Monroe No. 2 Pocket Poco Pocket Prince Pocket Ray Pocket Seneca No. 29 Pocket Tenax Pocket autopak 230 Point-and-shoot Point and shoot Pokemon Camera Pokémon Camera Polapremium Polarizer Polaroid Polaroid 100-400 series Polaroid 1000 Deluxe Polaroid 3000 Polaroid 545 Polaroid 600 Polaroid 600/600SE Polaroid 600/600 SE Polaroid 600SE Polaroid 600 (round top) Polaroid 600 SE Polaroid 636 Talking Camera Polaroid Amigo 620 Polaroid Autofocus 660 Polaroid Big Shot Polaroid CB80 Camera Back for Holga Polaroid Captiva/Vision Polaroid Colorpack 2 Polaroid Colorpack 80 Polaroid Colorpack II Polaroid EE100 Polaroid EE100 Special Polaroid Electric Zip Polaroid Highlander Polaroid I-Zone Polaroid Impulse Polaroid Impulse AF Polaroid Instant 10 Polaroid Integral 600 Series Polaroid Job Pro Polaroid JoyCam Polaroid Joycam Polaroid Land 3000 Polaroid Land Camera 1000 Polaroid Land Camera 3000 Polaroid Land Model 100 Polaroid Land Model 103 Polaroid Land Model 104 Polaroid Land Model 220 Polaroid Land Model 250 Polaroid Land Model 340 Polaroid Land Model 350 Polaroid Land Model 360 Polaroid Land Model 430 Polaroid Land Model 95 Polaroid Miniportrait Polaroid One600 (Classic) Polaroid OneStep 600 Polaroid One Step (curved corners) Polaroid One Step Autofocus Polaroid One Step Flash Polaroid One Step Flash (Close Up) Polaroid Onestep Polaroid Pathfinder Polaroid Pop Shots Polaroid ProPack Polaroid Pronto! RF Polaroid Pronto RF Polaroid Rigid Pack Film Consumer Models Polaroid SX-70 Polaroid SX-70 Model 3 Polaroid Spectra Polaroid Spectra Pro Polaroid Sun 660 Polaroid Sun Autofocus 660 Polaroid Super Colour Swinger II Polaroid Super Colour Swinger III Polaroid Super Shooter Polaroid Super Swinger Polaroid Supercolor 1000 Deluxe Polaroid Supercolor 635CL Polaroid Supercolor 635 CL Polaroid Swinger Model 20 Polaroid Time Zero Onestep Polaroid cameras Polaroid izone200 Polo 1S Polomat Polskie Zaklady Optyczne Polyplast Polyscop Ponix Pontiac Pontiac Baby Lynx Pontiac Baby Standard Pontiac Bakélite Pontiac Bloc Metal Pontiac Bloc Metal 145 Pontiac Bloc Metal 41 Pontiac Bloc Metal 45 Pontiac Bloc Métal Pontiac Bloc Métal 145 Pontiac Bloc Métal 41 Pontiac Bloc Métal 45 Pontiac Lynx Pontiac Super Lynx Pontiac Super Lynx I Pontiac Super Lynx II Pontiac Super Lynx Standard Pontiac Versailles Pontura Pony Premo Pony Premo No. 1 Pony Premo No. 3 Poppy Poppy Six Porst Porst Automatic 500 Porst Pocketpak 1000 Porst Pocketpak 2001 Portra Portrait format Portrait lens Post Exchange Postcard format Potthoff Potthoff&Co Pouva Pouva Start Powerflex Powershovel Powstaje Fabryka Aparatow Optycznych Praktica Praktica BCA Praktica BCS Praktica BCX Praktica BMS Praktica B 200 Praktica IV Praktica L2 Praktica LB Praktica LLC Praktica LTL Praktica MTL 3 Praktica MTL 5 Praktica MTL 50 Praktica MTL 5 B Praktica PLC 2/PLC 3 Praktica PL nova I Praktica PL nova I B Praktica Super TL Praktica Super TL 3 Praktica TL 3 Praktica Zoom 801 AF Praktica nova Praktica nova B Praktica super TL Praktica super TL 2 Praktica super TL 3 Praktiflex Praktiflex FX Praktiflex lenses Praktina Praktina lenses Praktisix Precisa IIa Preis-Kamera Premier Premier PC600 Premoette Junior Press Graflex Press Van Press camera Primar Folding Primar Klapp Reflex Primarette Primarflex Primo Primo 35 Primo Jr Primo Junior Primoflex Prince Prince 16-A Prince 16A Prince Baby Ref Prince Flex Prince Junior Prince Peerless Prince Ruby Prince plate folder Prince plate folders Prince subminiature Princeflex Princess 2 / 2a Prinz Prinz 35-E Prinz 44 Prinz Auto Prinz Flex Prinzflex Prinzflex 500E Priomat Prominar Prominar 35mm f/2.8 for Leica Prominent Prominent (35mm) Prominent (6x9) Prominent (6×9) Promura Pronto Prontor Prontor-SV Prontor (company) Prontor II Prosch Protar Proud Proud-sha Proud Chrome Six Proud Chrome Six III Proud Million Proud Million II Proud Super Six Proud plate folder Proud plate folders Proud postwar folders Précidès Pseudo-TLR Pseudo TLR Puck (Box) Puck Stereo Pucky Pupille Purma Purma Special QL R. F. Hunter RBT RCP RGB RMC Tokina 500mm 1:8 ROW RObOT3 RR RR lens RZ67 R & J Beck Rada Rollfilm Back Radio Radioactive Radioactive lenses Rafuray Rajar No.6 film Rajar No. 6 Rajar No. 6 (box) Rallye Ramera Ranca Rangefinder Rangefinder (device) Rangefinder base Rangefinder camera Rangefinder cameras Ranger 35 Rapid-Blitzlampe Electra Rapid Omega Rapid Rectilinear Rapid film Ray Ray No. 2 Rayflex Raytex pinhole Readyflash Rear-curtain sync Rebel T2 Recesky Recesky tlr Reciprocity Record (Konishiroku) Recta Rectaflex Rectaflex (TLR) Rectamatic Rectus Red-eye Red eye Red window Reex Reflecta Reflecta II Reflekta Reflekta II Reflex Reflex-Korelle Reflex Beauty Reflex Korelle Reflex finder Reflex housing Regal Olympic Regent Regent II Regula Regula 118 Regula Cita Regula Diplomat C Regula I-Pa Regula I-Po Regula II Regula IIIA/IIIB/IIIBK/IIIC/IIID/RM Regula III Series Regula III series Regula IIId Regula IIa Regula IId Regula IP.a Regula L Regula L/IIIA/IIIB/IIIBK/IIIC/IIID/RM Regula LKB Regula Picca Regula Picca C/CB Regula RF Regula Rotor-S Regula Sprint Regula Sprinty Regula Sprinty B Regula Sprinty C Regula Super Regula Super Automatic Regulette Reichenbach, Morey and Will Reichert Reid Reid & Sigrist Reid and Sigrist Reise Reisekamera Rengo Rengo Koki Rengō Renown Six Rensha Cardia Repro camera Research centers Resolution Retina Retina Reflex Retinette IIB Retix Revere Revere Eye-Matic EE127 Revere Eye-Matic EE 127 Revue Revue-matic 350 CA Revue 35 BL Revue 400SE Revue Auto-Reflex Revueflex Revueflex 5005 Rex aka Ricsor Rexo Rexoette Reyna Reyna II Rhaco 110L Rhaco 126X Rica Flex Ricaflex Rich-Ray Rich-Ray-6 Richard Richard (Jules) Richard Beard Richard Hüttig Richter Ricoh Ricoh-16 Ricoh 126C Auto CdS Ricoh 126C Automatic Ricoh 126C EE Ricoh 16 Ricoh 35 Ricoh 35R Ricoh 35S Ricoh 35ZF Ricoh 35 Deluxe Ricoh 35 Flex Ricoh 35 L Ricoh 35 New Deluxe Ricoh 39mm screw lenses Ricoh 500 Ricoh 500GX Ricoh 500 G Ricoh 500 GX Ricoh 500 ME Ricoh 519 Deluxe (FiveOneNine) Ricoh AF-5 Ricoh AF-50 Ricoh Auto 35 Ricoh Auto 35V Ricoh Auto 66 Ricoh Auto Half Ricoh Auto Shot Ricoh CX1 Ricoh CX2 Ricoh CX3 Ricoh CX4 Ricoh Caplio GX Ricoh Caplio GX100 Ricoh Caplio GX8 Ricoh Caplio R40 Ricoh Caplio R5 Ricoh Caplio R6 Ricoh Caplio R7 Ricoh Caplio RR1 Ricoh Caplio RR10 Ricoh Caplio RR211 Ricoh Diacord G Ricoh ELLE Ricoh FF-1 Ricoh FF-90 Ricoh Flash BC-605 Ricoh G600 Ricoh G700 Ricoh G700SE Ricoh GR1 Ricoh GR1s Ricoh GR21 Ricoh GR Digital Ricoh GR Digital II Ricoh GR Digital III Ricoh GX200 Ricoh GXR Ricoh Hi-Color 35 Ricoh Jet Ricoh KR-10S Ricoh KR-10S SLR Ricoh M39 Ricoh Mirai Ricoh Mirai 105 Ricoh Mirai Zoom 3 Ricoh R1 Ricoh R10 Ricoh R50 Ricoh R8 Ricoh RDC-2 Ricoh RDC-2E Ricoh RDC-300 Ricoh RDC-4200 Ricoh RDC-4300 Ricoh RDC-5000 Ricoh RDC-5300 Ricoh RDC-6000 Ricoh RDC-7 Ricoh RDC-i700 Ricoh RZ-3000S Ricoh RZ-728 Ricoh RZ-770 Ricoh RZ-900 Ricoh Shotmaster Ultra Zoom Ricoh Singlex Ricoh Singlex II Ricoh Singlex TLS Ricoh Six Ricoh Super 44 Ricoh Super Shot Ricoh TLS 401 Ricoh Teleca 240 Ricoh YF-20 Ricoh YF-50 Ricoh my-1 Ricohflex Ricohflex (geared-lens) Ricohflex (geared lens) Ricohflex (geared lenses) Ricohflex (original) Ricohflex A Ricohflex B Ricohflex Dia Ricohflex Dia L - Diacord L Ricohflex Dia M Ricohflex III Ricohflex New Dia Ricohflex New Dia 2 Ricohl Ricohl I Ricohl IIB Ricohmatic 110X Pocket Deluxe Ricohmatic 225 Ricohmatic 44 Ricolet Ricolet S Ricoreo 16 Rietzschel Rigona Riken Riken 35mm stereo Riken Adler Riley Ring Light Digital Ringfoto Rio 14C Rio 26 B Rio 84 A Rionflex Ripeflex Ritacon F Rittreck Rittreck (6×9) Rittreck 6×6 and Norita 66 Rittreck IIA Rival 35 Riviera Roavic Robin Robin 35 Robin subminiature Robot Roc Rocca Rocca (Bolta film) Rocca 35 Rocca Automatic Rocca Super Reflex Rochester Rochester (New York) Rochester Camera and Supply Co. Rochester Optical Co. Rochester Optical New Model Rocket Rocket Camera Rocket Camera Co. Rocks Rocky Rocky Semi Rodenstock Rodenstock 39mm screw lenses Rodenstock M39 Roeschlein Roeschlein-Kreuznach Roia Spiegelreflex-Kamera Roico Roico II Rojar 3.5cm f/3.5 for Leica Rojar 80mm f/3.5 Rokkor Rokuoh-sha Rokuwa Roland Rolex Rolex (TLR) Rolex 35 Rolfix Roll-Op Roll-Op II Roll-o-Frex Roll-o-frex Roll Film Seneca Roll Light Roll Light Ref Roll Op Roll Op II Roll film Rollei Rollei 16 Rollei 16S Rollei 35 Rollei 35B Rollei 35TE / 35SE Rollei 35 RF Rollei A110 Rollei A 26 Rollei E110 Rollei Prego Zoom Rollei X70 zoom Rollei dr5 Rolleicord Rolleicord I (Art Deco) Rolleiflex Rolleiflex 2.8 series Rolleiflex 4,0 FT Rolleiflex 6008 integral Rolleiflex 6x6 format Rolleiflex Baby Grey Rolleiflex Hy6 Rolleiflex Original Standard Model Rolleiflex SL26 Rolleiflex SL35 Rolleiflex SL350 Rolleiflex SL35E Rolleiflex SL35M Rolleiflex SL35ME Rolleiflex SL35 OE Dual Rolleiflex SL35 lenses Rolleiflex SL66 Rolleimatic Rollekonter Rollette Rollette (Krauss) Rollex 20 Rollex rollfilm back Rollfilm Rollfilm Tenax Rollo-Frex Rollofrex Rollop Rolls Rolly Rolly Flex Rolly Kogaku Rolly Kōgaku Rollyflex Romax Romax (6×6) Romax plate folder Rondex Rondine Rondo Rorox Rorox and Shinko Baby Rorter Ref Rorter Ref and Rorterflex Rorterflex Rosen Rosen (postwar) Rosen Four Rosen Hand Rosen plate folder Rosko Rosko Brilliant Ross Ross-Ensign Ross 39mm screw lenses Ross M39 Ross XPres Ross Xpres Roto Rouch Roussel Rower Rower 202 Rower Bijou Royal Royal 35 Royal 35LE Royal 35M Royal 35p Royal Camera Royal Camera Company Royal Junior Royal Senior Royer Ruberg-Futuro Rubi-Fex Rubi-Fex Automatic Rubi-Fex Automatic Flash Rubicon Rubies Rubikon Rubix Rubix and Rubina Ruby Reflex Rudolf Kingslake Rudolf Krügener Rudolph Rulex Rulex A Ruvikon Ruvinal Ruvinal Flex Ruvinal folders Ruvinalflex Ryūbi Rüdersdorf S. Luna SDHC SDXC SEM SEM Kim SIAP SIAP Memo SL706 SLR SL System SNK SOM SOM Berthiot SX-70 S Luna Sabre 620 Safari 127 Safari 127 and Comodor 127 Saga 16 Saica Saica, Kiku 16, Gem 16 and Halmat Sakata Sakura Sakura-flex Sakura (bakelite) Sakura (box) Sakura Army Sakura Binocular Plano Sakura Binocular Prano Sakura Binocular Prano and Idea Binocular Sakura Flex Prano Sakura Honor Sakura Honour Sakura Navy Sakura Owner Sakura Owner Portable Sakura Palace Sakura Palace Portable Sakura Petal Sakura Pocket Prano Sakura Prano Sakura Prano Portable Sakura Prano Portable and Idea Portable Sakura Prano and Idea Sakura Prano and Idea (4×5in and larger) Sakura Reflex Plano Sakura Reflex Prano Sakura Reflex Prano and Idea Reflex Sakura Stereo Plano Sakura Stereo Prano Sakura bakelite Sakura box Sakura rollfilm holder Sakuraflex Salyut Salyut S Samoca Samoca 28 X and 35 X Samoca 28 and 35 RF Samoca 35 Samoca 35 EM Samoca 35 II Samoca 35 III Samoca 35 IV Samoca 35 M-28 Samoca 35 RF Samoca 35 V Samoca 35 X Samoca 35 X LM Samoca LE-II Samoca Lightmeters Samoca MR Samoca light meters Samocaflex Samocaflex 35 Samocaflex 35 II Samsung Samsung Digimax 240 Samsung GX-10 Samsung Rocas 210 Samurai X3.0 Samyang Samyang 8mm 1:3.5 Fish-Eye SI SanDisk Sanae Sandbox Sanderson Sanei Sanei Sangyo Sanei Sangyō Saneido Saneidō Sanesudo Sanesudō Sankei Sankei Camera Sankei Shokai Sankei Shōkai Sanko Sankyo Sankyo Kogaku Sankyo Kohki Sankyo Koki Sankyō Sankyō Kōgaku Sankyō Kōki Sankō Sanon 35 Sanon Six Sanonflex Sans & Streiffe Sanshin Sanwa Sanwa Shokai Sanwa Shōkai Sanyo Sanyo Xacti J2 Sanyō Shōkai Saraber Sarvis Sasaki Satellite Sato Satsuki Satsuki Shashin Shōkai Satō Saulute Sawyer Sawyer's Sawyer's Mark IV Sawyer's Mk IV Sawyers Sawyers Mark IV Sawyers Mk IV Scale focusing Scan 7000 Scanner camera Scenex Schacht Schacht 39mm screw lenses Schacht M39 Schmidt Schmidt Shoten Schneider Schneider-Kreuznach Schneider 39mm screw lenses Schneider Kreuznach Schneider M39 Schott Schulze & Billerbeck Scotch Scout Scovill Scovill Waterbury Detective Camera Seagull Seagull 203 Seagull 203-I Seagull 205 Seagull 4A Seagull 4A-103 Seagull 4B Seagull DF Seagull DF-300 Seagull KJ-1 Seagull Reflex DF Sears Sears Auto 35TL Sears Easi-Load FC 600 Secam Secrette Secure Digital Sedic Sedic pocket 303 Sedic xf33 Automatic Seibi-Do Seibi-Dō Seibido Seibidō Seica Seica (4.5×6) Seica and Andes Four Seiichi Mamiya Seiki-16 Seiki 16 Seiki 16 pistol camera Seiki Kōgaku Seikosha Seikosha-MX Seikosha-MXL Seikosha-Rapid Seikosha-SLS Seikosha-SLV Seikosha (shutter) Seikosha MX Seikosha MXL Seikosha Rapid Seikosha SLV Seikōdō Seikōsha Seito Seito Ref Seitō Sekonic Selcaflex Selecta Selenium Selenium meter Self-cocking shutter Self-timer Selon Semflex Semi Semi-Adler Semi-Olympus Semi-Olympus I Semi-Olympus II Semi-Tex Semi Ace Semi Adler Semi Adler and Adler III Semi Ako Semi Blond Semi Chrome Semi Clover Semi Condor Semi Crystar Semi Dak Semi Dymos Semi Elega Semi Elka Semi First Semi First and First Six Semi Frank Semi Gaica Semi Gelto Semi Germa Semi Golder Semi Heil Semi Hobix Semi Keef Semi Kelly Semi Kinka Semi Kinsi Semi Konter Semi Korin Semi Kreis Semi Kulax Semi Kulax and Kiko Semi Semi Lead Semi Leotax Semi Leotax DL Semi Leotax DL and R Semi Leotax R Semi Lester Semi Lord Semi Luck Semi Lucky Semi Lyra Semi Lyra (postwar) Semi Lyra (prewar) Semi Makinet Semi Masmy Semi Mees Semi Metax Semi Mihama Semi Minolta Semi Minolta (I) and II Semi Minolta I Semi Minolta II Semi Minolta III Semi Minolta P Semi Miss Semi Mulber Semi National Semi Okaco Semi Okako Semi Olympic Semi Olympus Semi Olympus (I) Semi Olympus 2 Semi Olympus I Semi Olympus II Semi Olympus III Semi Osamo Semi Oscon Semi Pearl Semi Plum Semi Prince Semi Proud Semi Proud (prewar) Semi Proud II Semi Proud III Semi Prux Semi Rabbit Semi Ref Semi Renky Semi Rocket Semi Rocky Semi Rody Semi Rosen Semi Rotte Semi Sixteenth Semi Solon Semi Sport Semi Tex Semi Victor Semi Wester Semi Wester (postwar) Semi Zeitax Semi first and first six Semi rody Seneca Seneca 9 Seneca Box Scout No. 3 Seneca Chautauqua Septon Pen Septonflex Serenar Series filters Seroco Junior Setagaya Seves Seymour Seymour's Shackman Shackman Four x One Shackman multishot 102 Shanghai Shanghai 58II Shanghai Shenhao Sharp Shashin Bijutsuin Shashin Bunka Shashin Kagaku Shashin Kogyo Shashin Kōgyō Shashin Nihon Shashin Salon Shashin Saron Shashin Shinpo Shashin Shinpō Shashin no Kyoshitsu Shashin no Kyōshitsu Shaty 16 Shew Shibayama Shibundo Shibundō Shichiyo Shichiyō Shikodo Shikōdō Shimadzu Shimura Shin Nippon Shin Nippon Kogyo Shin Nippon Kōgyō Shinano Shinbidō Shincho Shinchō Shinko Shinko Baby Shinko Rabbit Shinko Seiki Shinko Shoji Shinko Super Shinkoflex Shinkoh Shinkoh Rabbit Shinkō Shinkō Seiki Shinkō Shōji Shinwa Shinwa Seiki Shiono Shkolnik Shoei Sholy-Flex Showa Showa Kogaku Showa Koki Shumy Shumy and Harmony Shutter Shutter lag Shutter latency Shutter priority Shutter release Shutter size Shutter speed Shōei Shōwa Shōwa Kōden Shōwa Kōgaku Shōwa Kōki Shūkan Asahi Siap Memo Sida Sidax Sigma Sigma 8mm F3,5 EX DG Fisheye Sigma 8mm F3.5 EX DG Fisheye Silar Silette Siluet Elektro Siluro Silver SilverFast Silver King Silver Six Silverflex Silvestri Simda Panorascope Simflex 35 Simlar Simlar lenses Simmon Simplex Reflex Simpuflex Sinar Sinar Hy6 Sinar Norma Single-use camera Single lens reflex Singlo Sinpo Sintax Sirene Sirene 135 Sirius Sisley Sisley 1 and Balm Six Sisley 55 Sister Sister Six Sister Six, Crystar Six and Super Naiku Six Six TL Six TTL Sixon Sixtomat Skanhex Skyflex Slick Sliding box camera SmartMedia Smart Shop Smena Smena-2 Smena 35 Smena 8 Smena 8m Smena SL Smena Symbol Snappa Camera Snapper Snappy Soho Soho Cadet Soho Ltd. Soho Model B Soho Myna Soho Pilot Soho Reflex Sokol Sokol 2 Solagon Solaris Solida Solida I Soligor Soligor 45 Solina Solinar Sone Sone Shunsuido Sone Shunsuidō Sonnar Sonocon Sonocon 16 Sony Sony 300mm F2.8 G Sony Alpha 350 Sony Alpha DSLR-A100 Sony Alpha DSLR-A350 Sony Alpha DSLR-A580 Sony Alpha DSLR-A700 Sony Alpha DSLR-A900 Sony DSC-F717 Sony DSC-F828 Sony DSC-H1 Sony DSC-N1 Sony DSC-P10 Sony DSC-P150 Sony DSC-P30 Sony DSC-P72 Sony DSC-P93 Sony DSC-S85 Sony DSC-T33 Sony DSC-T7 Sony DSC-T9 Sony DSC-U50 Sony DSC-V3 Sony DSC-W5 Sony Mavica FD71 Sony Mavica FD73 Sony NEX Sony α33 Sony α NEX Camera Mount Adapter Sony α system Sound Vision Sound Vision CMOS-Pro Source Books Source books Sources:English Sources:Japanese Sources: Bibliographies Sources: English language Sources: French language Sources: German language Sources: Japanese language Sources: Old Japanese writing Southern Soviet Union Spartus Spartus 35 F Spartus Co-Flash Spartus Full-Vue Spartus Press Flash Spartus Rocket Spartus Six Twenty Spartus Spartaflex Spartus Vanguard Special 937 Special Best Camera Special Camera plate folder Special East Special Pearlette Special Thin Field Camera Speed-Go Speed-Go Reflex Speed-O-Matic Speed Graphic Speed Pocket Speed Reflex Spido Spido Pliant Spiratone Spirit Spirotechnique Splendidflex Split-image device Sport Sport-Fex Sport (SLR) Sporting Sports finder Spotmatic Spring (avec réglages) Sputnik Spy-14 Spy-16 Spy 14 Spy 16 Spy 16 and Beauty 16 Spy camera Staeble Standard Cameras Ltd Standards Standards (camera makers) Standards (cameras) Star Star Camera Works Star Flex Star Lite Star Poco Star Premo Star Semi Star plate folder Star plate folders Star watch camera Starflex Starflex (postwar) Starflex (wartime) Start Start (SLR) Start (TLR) Start 35 Starter Stecoon Steiner Steinheil Steinheil 39mm screw lenses Steinheil M39 Steky Steky III Stereo Stereo Alpen Stereo Hit Stereo Inoca Stereo Leader Stereo Master Stereo Master B.S. Stereo Owla Stereo Pluto Stereo Puck Stereo Realist Stereo Realist Model 1041 Stereo Rocca Stereo Sankei Stereo Spido Stereo camera Stereo spido metal Stereocrafters Videon Stereocrafters videon Stigmometer Stirn Concealed Vest Camera Stockig Stop down Strobe Studio camera Stylophot Stéréospido Stéréospido Gaumont Stöckig Subita Subita, Dacora 120 and Dacora I Subminiature Sugaya Sugedani Sugihara Sugimoto Sugiyama Sukiya Sumida Sumimitsu Summit Sun Sun 16 Sun B Sun Kōki Sun M39 Sun Stereo Sun plate folder Sun plate folders Sun subminiature Sunart Sunday Mainichi Sunex Sunny Sunny-16 rule Sunny 16 Sunscope Super Super-Boy Super-Frankarette Super-Gap and Vog Super-Lark Super8 SuperCCD Super ... Super Altissa Super Baldamatic I / II / III Super Baldax Super Baldina Super Boy Super CCD Super Cambo Super D Super Dollina Super Dollina II Super Flex Baby Super Frankarette Super Fujica-6 Super Fujica Six Super Gap Super Giant Ball Head Super Ikonta Super Isolette Super Kinax Super Kinax III Super Lynx Super Lynx I Super Lynx II Super Lynx Standard Super Makinet Super Makinet Six Super Makinet Six and Neure Six Super Naiku Super Nettel Super Nettel II Super Neure Six Super Olympic Super Olympic D Super Olympic DIII Super Pontura Super Semi Plum Super Semi Proud Super Shashin-yōhin Super Solinette Super Sport Dolly Super Technika III and IV Super Wester Super Westomat 35 Super plate folders Superas Superb Superfekta Superfex Superflex Superflex Baby Superior Supreme Supreme lenses Suruga Suruga Seiki Suter Suzuki Suzuki Camera-Lite Svet Filma Svetozor-Polaroid Swallow Sweet Sweet-16 Sweet 16 Sx70 Symbol and Trio Symbolflex Symbolica Synchro-Compur System camera Sytar T.Y.O.W. T012 T981 TCW lenses TIFF TKS TL TLR TL 500 TSK TSVVS TTL TTV TYOW Tachibana Tachihara Tacker Tahbes Taikodō Tailboard camera Taisei Taisei Koki Taisei Kōki Taisho-shiki Taishō-shiki Taiyo Taiyodo Taiyodo Koki Taiyokoki Taiyō Taiyō Kōki Taiyōdō Taiyōdō 17.5mm subminiature Taiyōdō Kōki Takachiho Takagawa Takahashi Takamine Takane Takane Mine Six Takane Sisley 55 Takasago Takashimaya Takemoto Takka Takka and Tacker Tamron Tamura Tamura Nisshindo Tamura Nisshindō Tanack Tanack 35 Tanack 35 to IV-S Tanack II/III/IV Tanack IIIS Tanack IV-S Tanack IVS Tanack SD Tanack V3 Tanack V3 and VP Tanack VP Tanaka Tanaka (wartime) Tanaka 39mm screw lenses Tanaka M39 Tanaka Shōkai Tanar Tanar lenses Taniyama Tanyflex Tanzer Taro Tenax Taroflex Taron Taron 35 Taron 35 III Taron AUTO EE Taron Auto EE Taron V18 Taron VL Taxona Taylor, Taylor & Hobson 39mm screw lenses Taylor-Hobson Taylor & Hobson 39mm screw lenses Taylor & Hobson M39 Techkit camera kit Technorama Technorama 612PC Technorama 617S III Tefuda Teica Teikoku Teikoku Shashin Kōgaku Kōgyōsha Teleca Telephot Telesar 39mm screw lenses Telesar M39 Telka Telka I Telka II Telka III Telka Sport Telka X Telka XX Telma Tenar Tenar Six Tenar lenses Tenax Tenax Automatic Tenax I Tenax II Tenshodo Tenshōdō Teraoka Terra 35 Terra Junior Tessar Tessina Testar The "Ideal" Flash Gun The Camera Man The Focus The Kombi The Photo Miniature Thomas Sutton Thompson's revolver camera Thornton Thornton-Pickard Thornton-Pickard Royal Ruby stereo camera Thornton-Pickard Ruby Reflex Camera Thornton Pickard Thowe Thread and needle release Thread and pin release Tian Chi Ticka Ticka Watch camera Ticka watch camera Tiffen Time Magazine Camera Tintype Tiranty Tiranty Ajax Tiranty Corvette Tiranty Polo Tiranty ST 280 Tiranty box cameras Tiranty folding cameras Toa Toa (disambig) Toa Kinzoku Toa Koki Toa Kokusaku Toakoki Todo list Togodo Tohken Tohko Toho Toho Kogaku Toho Six Tohokoken Tokai Tokai Shashin-yohin Tokina Tokina AT-X 270 AF PRO 28-70mm 1:2.6-2.8 Tokina TM 500 Tokioscope Tokiwa Tokiwa Bioflex Tokiwa Hand Tokiwa Kogaku Tokiwa Kōgaku Tokiwa Seiki Tokiwa plate folders Toko Toko Shashin Tokodo Tokushū Camera Tokushū Photo Art Tokyo Camera Tokyo Kamera Shokai Tokyo Kogaku Tokyo Kogaku 39mm screw lenses Tokyo Koki Tokyo Seiki Tokyo Shashin Tokyo Shashin Shokai Tokyo Shashinkan Tomic Tomioka Tomy Tone Top Top Camera Top Camera Co. Top Camera Works Topcon Topcon-JL Topcon-L Topcon 35 Topcon 35-JL Topcon 35-L Topcon 35-S Topcon 35-S, L and JL Topcon 35A Topcon 35B Topcon 35JL Topcon 35L Topcon 35S Topcon 39mm screw lenses Topcon Horseman Press Topcon Lord Topcon RE Super Topflex Tosei Tosei Koki Toshiba Tougo box cameras Tougodo Tougodo 4×4 TLR Tougodo box-shaped cameras Tougodo box cameras Tougodo folding cameras Touring Touring (Fex) Tourist Tourist Pocket Camera Tower Tower-44 Tower-44B Tower 44 Tower 44B Town Toy Camera Toy camera Toy cameras Toyo Toyo Koki Toyo Seiki Kogaku Toyo Seiko Toyo Shashinki-zai Toyo Shokai Toyo View 45AII Toyoca-16 Toyoca-44 Toyoca 16 Toyoca 35 Toyoca 35 (TLR) Toyoca 35 TLR Toyoca 35 tlr Toyoca 44 Toyoca Ace Toyoca B35 Toyoca B35, Chest 35 and Pigeon 35 V Toyoca B35 and Chest 35 Toyoca Six Toyocaflex Transvision Traveler Traveler (APS camera) Traveler 120 Traveller Trimar Trinol 39mm screw lenses Trinol M39 Trio Trionar Triplex Tripod Trixette Tropen Adoro Tropen Heag XI Tropical Lily Trumpfreflex Trust Truth Tsubame Tsubasa Tsubasa (subminiature) Tsubasa A Chrome Tsubasa Arawashi Tsubasa Chrome Tsubasa Kiko III Tsubasa Kiko Three Tsubasa Nettar Tsubasa Nettar and Tsubasa Kiko III Tsubasa Nettar and Tsubasa Kiko Three Tsubasa Ortho Tsubasa Oso Tsubasa Semi Tsubasa Semi F Tsubasa Spring Tsubasa Spring A Tsubasa Spring Camera Tsubasa Super Semi Tsubasa subminiature Tsubasaflex Tsuji Tsukada Tubasa Tubasaflex Turist Turner-Reich Anastigmat Tuximat Twin Lens Reflex Twin lens reflex Twinkle2 Tynar Tōa Tōa (disambig) Tōa Denki Seiki Tōa Kinzoku Tōa Kokusaku Tōa Kōki Tōa Kōki-sha Tōgōdō Tōhō Tōhō Kōgaku Tōhōkōken Tōkai Tōkai Shashin-yōhin Tōkyō Camera Tōkyō Denki Tōkyō Kamera Tōkyō Kamera Shōkai Tōkyō Kōgaku Tōkyō Kōgaku 39mm screw lenses Tōkyō Kōgaku lenses in Leica screw mount Tōkyō Kōken Tōkyō Kōki Tōkyō Kōsoku Tōkyō Niimiyakan Tōkyō Seiki Tōkyō Shashin Tōkyō Shashin Kōgaku Kōgyō-sho Tōkyō Shashin Kōgaku Kōgyōsho Tōkyō Shashin Shōkai Tōkyō Shashinkan Tōkō Tōkō (no-need-darkroom) Tōkō Shashin Tōkōdō Tōsei Tōsei Kōki Tōshiba Tōshin Tōshin Bōeki Tōyō Tōyō-sha Tōyō Kōki Tōyō Kōki Seizō Tōyō Seiki Kenkyūjo Tōyō Seiki Kōgaku Tōyō Shashin Kizai Tōyō Shashinki-zai Tōyō Shōkai U.L.L. U.S. diaphragm number U.S. stop ULL UMAX USA USB USC USC Reflex II X US aerial cameras U First Six U Semi First Udagawa Ueda Ueno Ugajin Ugein Ultima Camera System Ultra-Fex Ultra-Fex color Ultra-Reflex Ultra-Reflex 4,5 Ultramatic CS Ultrix Umemoto Uncoupled rangefinder Uni-Fex Unicum Uniflex I Uniflex II Uniform Scale Uniform scale Unika II XA Unika XL Unika XM Unika XS Unimatic II Union Union Kogaku Union Kōgaku Union Model U Union Ref Union Ref and Hansa Rollette Ref Union Semi Union XXVII United Optical Instruments United States Camera United States Camera Co. United States Camera Corp. United States of America Universal Universal Minute 16 Univex Univex Iris Univex Model A Univex Twinflex Univex Uniflash Univex Uniflex I Unomat International Ur-Leica Utility Manufacturing Company Uyeda V. P. Twin VGA VL VOMZ VP Exakta VSL-2 V 18 Vageeswari Valflex Variflex Vario Vastfame Vastfame action samplers Vega Vega (subminiature) Vega / Vega II / Vega III Velio Vena Venaret Venis Venus Venus (Seibi-Do) Venus (Seibi-Dō) Venus (Seibido) Venus (Seibidō) Veramatic Vergne Veri Flex Veriflex Vero Vero Four Versailles Vest-Pocket Tenax Vest Adler Vest Alex Vest Alex and Vest Olympic Vest Korok Vest Koroku Vest Olympic Vest Pocket Kodak Vest Pocket Kodak Model B Vesta Vesta Klapp Vesta subminiature Vesten Vester Vester-Lette Vester-Six Vester Klapp Vester Six Vesterflex Vesterflex, Topflex and Honestflex Vestkam Vibration reduction Viceroy Victor Victor (shutter) Victor Company of Japan Victor Six Victor Vest Victor folders Victory Victory Go View-Master Personal View-Master Personal Camera View camera Viewfinder Viewfinder blackout Viewfinder camera Viewing system Vignetting Vilia Vinten Visca Viscawide Viscawide-16 Vista Vista Colour Vistar Vitaflex Vitessa Vitessa N Vitessa T Vito B Vito C Vito CSR Vito II Vitomatic Vitomatic II Vitomatic IIa Vitomatic IIb Vitomatic Ib Vitoret 110 EL Viva 1000 Viva 126 Viva 2000 Viva 3000 Viva 5000 Viva S Vivitar Vivitar 35-105mm f/3.5 Close Range zoom Vivitar 35-70mm 1:3.5-4.8 Macro Focusing Zoom 52mm Vivitar 35EE Vivitar 35ES Vivitar 400/SL Vivitar 90-230mm f/4.5 Close Focus Vivitar A35 Splash Proof Vivitar CV35 Vivitar EZ Point 'n Shoot Big View Vivitar IC 100 Vivitar PN2011 Vivitar Point 'N Shoot Vivitar Point and Shoot Vivitar Series 1 ZM95DB Vivitar TW 35 Vivitar Ultra Wide & Slim Vivitar Ultra Wide and Slim Vivitar V2000 Vivitar V3000 Vivitar V3800N Vivitar V4000 Vivitar V50 Vivitar ultra wide and slim Vog Voigt Junior Voigtlaender Voigtlander Voigtlander Bessa III Voigtlander prominent Voigtländer Voigtländer 2x ZOOM Brillant Voigtländer 2x ZOOM Brilliant Voigtländer 2x Zoom Brillant Voigtländer 2× Zoom Brillant Voigtländer 39mm screw lenses Voigtländer Alpin Voigtländer Bergheil Voigtländer Bessa 66 Voigtländer Bessa III Voigtländer Brillant Voigtländer Color-Heliar SL 75mm f/2.5 Voigtländer M39 Voigtländer Perkeo Voigtländer Ultramatic CS Voigtländer VF 101 Voigtländer VSL Voigtländer VSL 1 Voigtländer Vitessa Voigtländer Vito B Voigtländer Vito C Voigtländer Vito II Voigtländer Vitomatic IIa Voigtländer Vitomatic IIb Voigtländer Vitoret 110 Voigtländer Vitoret 110 EL Voigtländer Vitrona Vokar Vollenda Volta Voltron Starshooter 110 Voskhod Voss Vostok 9x12 Vredeborch Vredeborch Slomexa Vx Vx IIa Vx IIb W. Watson & Sons WDS-Repro WIPA WZFO Waaske Wagen Six Wagoflex Wakimoto Zenji Walcon Walcon 6 Walcon Semi Walcon Six Wales Reflex Waltax Waltax Acme Waltax Deluxe Waltax II Waltax III Waltax Junior Waltax Senior Walter Dorwin Teague Walter Zapp Walz Walz (3×4) Walz (original) Walz 35-S Walz Automat Walz Automat 44 Walz Automat M Walz Automat M44 Walz Baby Walz Electric Walz Envoy 35 Walz Envoy M-35 Walz Wide Walzflex Wardette Wardflex II Wards Wards 35-EE Wards 35 - EE Warsawskie Zaklady Fotooptyczne Warszawskie Zaklady Fotooptyczne Warszawskie Zakłady Fotooptyczne Watameter Waterhouse Waterhouse stops Watkins Watkins Bee Meter Watson Weber SL75 Week-end Week-end Bob Wega Weha Weha Chrome Six Weha Chrome Six II Weha Chrome Six III Weha Idea Weha Six Weha plate folders Wekaha Well Well Standard Well Super Welmy 44 Welmy Six Welmy Six and Mount Six Welmy Wide Welmyflex Welta Welta Perle 6x9 Welta Solida Welta Trio Welta Weltini Welta Weltur Weltaflex Welti Weltini Weltur Wembley Sports Wembley Sports Camera Werlisa Werlisa Color Werner Werra Wester Wester (wartime 4.5×6) Wester 6×6 folders Wester Autorol Wester Autoroll Wester Chrome Six Wester Chrome Six R Wester S2 Wester folders Western Camera Manufacturing Co. Weston Wet-collodion White balance Whitehouse Products Whitehouse Products Inc Whittaker Micro 16 Wica Wica Wetzlar Wide RS Widelux Wiener Mitteilungen photographischen Inhalts WikiNode William Edward Kilburn William H. Walker William Henry Fox Talbot Winbond Windsor 35 Windsor Stereo Wirgin Wirgin Auta Wirgin Deluxe Wirgin Edina Wirgin Edixa Wirgin Junior Wirgin Reflex Wirgin Reporter Wisner Wista Wittnauer Wittnauer Festival Woca Wollensak Wollensak Stereo 10 Wonder Photo Cannon Wray Wrayflex Wünsche X2-Pro X3 XA XA 3 XD XD-Picture Card XD Picture Card X (Sone) X sync Y.K. Optical Y/C mount YK Yachiyo Yakumo Yale Yale 4x5 Camera Yallu Yallu Flex Yalluflex Yally Yamagata Yamamoto Yamamoto Kōjō Yamamoto Shashinki-ten Yamamoto Shashinki Kosaku-sho Yamamoto Shashinki Kosakusho Yamamoto Shashinki Kōsaku-sho Yamamoto Shashinki Kōsakusho Yamanashi Yamanashi Seisanbu Yamasaki Yamasaki (disambig) Yamasaki Kōgaku Yamasaki Optical Yamasaki Seiki Yamashita Yamashita Shōten Yamashita Yūjirō Shōten Yamat Yamato Yamato Kōki Kōgyō Yamazaki Yashica Yashica-44 Yashica-635 Yashica-A Yashica-C Yashica-D Yashica-E Yashica-Mat Yashica-Mat EM Yashica-Mat LM Yashica/Contax lenses Yashica / Contax lenses Yashica / Contax mount Yashica 16 EE Yashica 230 AF Yashica 35-ME Yashica 44 Yashica 635 Yashica 6×6 TLR (crank advance) Yashica 6×6 TLR (knob advance) Yashica A Yashica Atoron Yashica Auto Focus series Yashica C Yashica D Yashica E Yashica EZ-matic Yashica Electro 35 Yashica Electro 35 AF-mini Yashica Electro 35 FC Yashica Electro 35 GSN Yashica Electro 35 GTN Yashica Electro CC Yashica Electro G Yashica Electro GS Yashica Electro GSN Yashica Electro GT Yashica Electro GX Yashica FR Yashica FR I Yashica FX-1 Yashica FX-3 Yashica FX-3 Super Yashica FX-3 Super 2000 Yashica FX-7 Super Yashica Flash-O-Set Yashica Future 127 Yashica J Yashica Lynx 1000 Yashica Lynx 14E Yashica Lynx 5000 Yashica ME 1 Yashica MF-3 Yashica MG-1 Yashica Mat Yashica Mat-124G Yashica Mat 124G Yashica Mat EM Yashica Mat LM Yashica Microtec Zoom 70 Yashica Minister D Yashica Minister II Yashica Minister III Yashica Partner Yashica Penta J Yashica Pentamatic Yashica Samurai 4000iX Yashica Samurai X3.0 Yashica Samurai X4.0 Yashica T2 Yashica T3 Yashica T4 Yashica T4 Super Yashica TL Yashica Y16 Yashica YK Yashica YL Yashicamat Yashima Yashima Kōgaku Yashimaflex Yasuhara Yasuhara T012 Yasuhara T981 Year-Eight Pearl Yokoyama Yokusanflex Yoshihisa Maitani Yoshino Yotsugiri Youngflex Yumeka dx-3 ZOMZ Zany Zar Zarya Zeca-Flex Zeh Zeika Zeika 39mm screw lenses Zeika M39 Zeika Rojar 3.5cm f/3.5 for Leica Zeiss Zeiss-Ikon Zeiss-Palmos Zeiss 39mm screw lenses Zeiss CFE Distagon f/4 40 mm FLE Zeiss Ikon Zeiss Ikon / Cosina Zeiss Ikon Box Tengor Zeiss Ikon Colora Zeiss Ikon Contaflex Zeiss Ikon Contax Zeiss Ikon Contina Zeiss Ikon Continette Zeiss Ikon Ikoflex II Zeiss Ikon Ikoflex Ia Zeiss Ikon Ikoflex Ic Zeiss Ikon Ikomatic Zeiss Ikon Kolibri Zeiss Ikon Maximar Zeiss Ikon Nettar II Zeiss Ikon SL706 Zeiss Ikon Taxona Zeiss Ikon Tenax Zeiss Ikon Tenax I Zeiss Ikon Tenax II Zeiss M39 Zeiss SL706 Zeiss Taxona Zeiss Tenax Zeiss Tenax I Zeiss Tenax II Zeitax Zeitax I Zeitax II Zeitax III Zen-99 Zenit Zenit 1 Zenit 11 Zenit 12 Zenit 122 Zenit 18 Zenit 3 Zenit 312M Zenit 3M Zenit Automat Zenit B Zenit E Zenit EM Zenit ET Zenit ME35 Zenit Photosniper Zenit S © Zenit TTL Zenitar 16mm f/2.8 fisheye Zenith Zenith Comet Zenix 110 Zenji Wakimoto Zenobia Zenobia 35 Zenobia R Zenobiaflex Zeon tech Zephir 2 Zero 2000 Zero 45 Zero Image Zessan Zeta Zeta Duplex / Zeta Duplex 2 Zion Zion (France) Zion and Optor Zone IV Zone VI Zone focus Zoom lens Zoran Zorki Zorki 1 Zorki 10 Zorki 1a Zorki 1b Zorki 1c Zorki 1d Zorki 1e Zorki 2 Zorki 2S Zorki 2S (2C) Zorki 3 Zorki 35M Zorki 35M (prototype) Zorki 3M Zorki 3S Zorki 3S (3C) Zorki 4 Zorki 4K Zorki 5 Zorki 6 Zorki C Zorki S Zorki S © Zuiho Zuiho 39mm screw lenses Zuiho M39 Zuihō Zuiko Zuiko 4cm f/2.8 for Leica Zuiko 4cm f/3.5 for Exakta Zuikō Zuman Zuman Flex Zuman Super 16 Zumanflex Zunow Zunow (SLR) Zunow (slr) Zunow 39mm screw lenses Zunow M39 Zunow SLR Zunow Z-16 Zunow Z16 Zunow lenses for rangefinder cameras Zunow slr Ōfuna Ōfuna Kōgaku Ōhashi Ōki Ōmiya Ōsaka Shashinki Shōkai Ōsawa Ōsawa Shōkai